


Princess of Metropolis

by phoenixnz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois is a princess, forced to marry someone of 'royal blood' in order to inherit the throne on her father's death. She considers the practice outdated and wants nothing to do with Kal, Lord of Krypton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a take on The Crown. It's a modern-day setting with a few outdated ideas. Clark is not Clark in this 'verse as both parents are still alive. 
> 
> I wasn't going to post this, but I just submitted my second psych assignment and I finished the first draft of my non-fiction book, so I wanted to mark that with this posting.

There were times when Lois hated being who she was. There were always certain expectations, being a member of a royal family. This one, however, was the worst. 

She paced in the palace corridor, holding the decree in hand. This was so unfair, she thought. Why did she have to be the eldest daughter of the ruler? Why did she have to be the one stuck with this?

“Darling, do stop pacing so. You’ll wear a hole in the floor.”

Lois looked around at her mother’s voice. Ella was watching her from the parlour, her hazel eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Mother …”

Her mother pushed back a lock of dark brown hair. 

“You know your father is in his usual audience with the Prime Minister. Pacing in the corridor will not end the meeting sooner.” She approached her, gently stroking her cheek. “Perhaps I can help.”

Lois thrust the document before her mother so the older woman could read it. Ella’s expression remained carefully neutral. 

“Do you see what it says?”

“Yes, darling, I do see. But what is wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong? Mother!”

“Lois, there is no need to raise your voice.”

“But it says I have to …” Lois wanted to stamp her foot, proclaim the unfairness of it all loudly to the world. 

The servant at the door to her father’s drawing room continued to stand calmly, waiting, presumably until her father rang the bell to summon him. He shot her a look, ending her tirade before it began. 

“Now, Lois, you are twenty-years-old,” her mother said gently. “I know this is not what you wanted to do with your life, but one day, your father will not be here and you must take his place.”

“But … I …”

The servant turned to open the door and a tall man walked out. He was bearded, with long, flowing hair. Lois glared at him as he stopped in the corridor. 

“Lois, do not glare at the Prime Minister,” her mother admonished. “It’s very rude.”

Prime Minister Luthor nodded. “Ma’am. Your Highness.”

“Prime Minister,” Ella replied. 

The servant cleared his throat and shot Lois another look. She turned another pleading look at her mother, but Ella propelled her forward toward the door.

“There. Your father is ready for you now. Go on.”

Biting her lip, Lois entered the room and stood just beyond the doorway. The door closed softly behind her. She waited, looking around the room. A fire was lit in the grate. A few feet away, a chair sat, its back to the fire. This particular chair matched nothing else in the room. It was luxuriously finished, its wooden frame curved and highly polished. The legs curled from beneath the seat’s frame, having been lovingly carved into shape by the chair’s maker. Lois could remember many an afternoon as a child curled up in this chair, feeling almost dwarfed by its size. She’d once fallen asleep in it, comforted by its warmth and soft padding. 

Facing it was a long sofa. The sofa was nowhere near as comfortable as the chair and had clearly been purchased with that in mind. This was a sofa that was meant for business and whoever sat in it would not be staying long. 

Her father was standing beside the fire, smoking a cigar. He was a stocky man, his hair thinning on top of his crown. She had heard some say he was not the handsomest of men; his face appeared to be permanently stuck in somewhat of a glare. Lois considered herself biased, as to her, he was the man against whom she would judge all men. 

“Papa?”

He turned and smiled at her. “Lois.”

She inched forward. Lois was not a shy girl, but this news had rattled her. She waved the document. 

“Papa, I don’t understand.”

He frowned slightly, looking concerned. “What don’t you understand, my dear?”

He came over and sat down in the chair. Lois sank down on the sofa. 

“I don’t want to get married,” she said.

The papers in her hand were an announcement that would be sent to the local press in the next week. Lois was to be married, to a young man the same age as her, from a distant country. 

“I’m afraid it is the law, sweetheart.” 

She wrinkled her nose. Her upbringing had taught her that she wasn’t allowed to utter so much as a snort in public, but in private, she could express such things without censure. 

The law was stupid, she thought. Centuries ago, the church had decided that in order for a princess to inherit the throne, she must be married. It was sexist and old-fashioned and completely unfair. 

“Papa, you’re the king. Can’t you change the law?”

He raised an eyebrow at her as he puffed on his cigar. “And risk the ire of the church?”

“Well, it sucks!” she proclaimed. “And don’t tell me I can’t use such language,” she continued, seeing her father was about to scold her. “I don’t care.”

His lips twitched in amusement, but his tone was serious. 

“I am sorry you feel that way, sweetheart, but you have no choice. You are my eldest child and when I die …”

“Oh, Daddy, please don’t say that!” she cried, a strange feeling in her stomach. Almost as if a million butterflies had been released and were fluttering around inside her middle. The thought that her father might someday not be there was not a pleasant one. 

“When I die, you will inherit the throne.”

She sighed heavily, knowing she was not going to win this one. She began reading the paper once more. “Who is this man, anyway?”

“His name is Kal and he is the only son of Lord Jor-El and Lady Lara of Krypton. Theirs is a republic, rather than a principality, but Jor-El is descended from royalty. His ancestor, Kal-El, ruled his country as king until the revolution.”

Lois had read a little history on Krypton and knew about the revolution in which the country’s monarchy had been overthrown. In the two centuries since that time, the country’s inhabitants had made their peace with the descendants of the ruling class and allowed them to keep their royal titles. That didn’t change the fact that she was now engaged to a man she didn’t know. 

“But I don’t even know him!” she protested. 

“You will have time to get to know him. Kal is coming here at the end of this week. On Saturday, we will be holding a ball to announce your engagement.”

Lois fumed silently. Her father was not fooled by her silence.

“Lois, I know this news does not make you happy, but this man will be a good choice for you. He is smart and capable. And …”

“What?”

“We need the good relations this match will bring. An alliance with the family will strengthen the bond between us and Krypton.” 

She looked again at the documents. She knew men who would be only too happy to marry her, but they didn’t have titles. Only someone with a title could marry the daughter of a king. 

She had to admit, the man in the photograph was rather good-looking. Tall, dark and handsome, as her mother would say. He had dark, wavy hair that she guessed would be unruly if not kept in line; green eyes that seemed to bore right through a person and a tall, well-built frame. 

She left the room, knowing she would never win the argument with her father. He was a good man and a great ruler, but he was always conscious of his obligations, not only to the public, but also to the church, which apparently had the power to overrule any objection. 

Her mother sat in the parlour, knitting. She looked up at her over wire-rimmed spectacles.

“What did your father say, dear?” she asked as Lois flopped down on the comfortable sofa. 

“That I have no choice.”

“Perhaps it’s for the best, dear. And you know your father wouldn’t allow it if he wasn’t suitable.”

“But he could be anybody! He could be an axe murderer for all I know!”

Her mother peered at her keenly. “An axe murderer?” she asked incredulously. “Surely not!”

Lois rose to her feet. “I’m going to see Chloe. Maybe she can do some digging into this Kal.”

“Darling, is that really necessary?” her mother said with a sigh. 

“Yes,” she returned, going to the door. “Maybe if I can find something really awful about him, I can stop this nonsense.”

Her cousin Chloe lived in one of the manor houses bordering the estate the family owned. While Lois, her parents, and her sister Lucy usually lived in the palace, they often went to the Smallville estate if her father needed a break for a day or two.

Lois wasn’t usually allowed to drive herself around the city unless she had an escort with her. Not that that stopped her. When her grandfather had been king, his youngest daughter, Lois’ aunt, had been out driving when someone had stopped her car and tried to kidnap her. Fortunately, her aunt had been made of stern stuff and she had quickly dealt with the would-be kidnapper. Since then, however, it had been a requirement that the young princesses were to be escorted at all times, either with a bodyguard in the car with them or following behind. 

That didn't stop her from sneaking out when she thought she could get away with it.

She left the palace and went out to the courtyard. The guard on duty stopped her before she could enter the garage. 

“I’m just …”

“You know your father’s rules, Your Highness. Wait for your driver.”

She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. She settled for glaring at the guard, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The driver came out of the garage a few minutes later, driving the sedan. Lois tried not to pout as the man got out and held the back door open for her. She got in and sat back.

“Seat belt,” the driver told her. He was about a year younger than her, a freckle-faced teen with reddish-brown hair. 

Lois waited until they’d left the palace gates behind before undoing the clasp and leaning over the back of the driver’s seat.

“Jimmy …”

He turned and looked at her. “Put your seat belt back on,” he admonished. “Do you want me to get in trouble with the cops?”

“Party pooper!” she grumbled, sitting back as she was told. 

“Your father’s rules, not mine,” he told her. “And don’t stick that lower lip out. You’ll trip over it.”

She snorted. “You think you’re so funny, Olsen.”

“At least I don’t have a tantrum when I don’t get my own way. What’s bugging you, anyway?” he asked, glancing at her in the rear vision mirror. 

“Nothing,” she said with a shrug. 

“Really? So nothing has got you sulking like a five-year-old, instead of the grown woman you are?”

“I’m not sulking,” she said. 

“Right! I forgot. This is you being your usual charming self.”

“I really hate you, Olsen.”

She’d been friends with Jimmy most of their lives. They’d practically grown up together. His father had worked for the palace as a driver for years, but heavy drinking and smoking had taken a toll on his health and he’d died two years earlier. Jimmy had begged Lois’ mother to take a chance on him and let him take on a job as a driver for the princesses. 

“So?” he asked. 

She looked at him. “Promise you won’t tell?” she asked. 

“Who would I tell, anyway?”

“Well, it doesn’t matter, since there’s going to be an announcement next weekend. I’m getting married.”

He seemed stunned by the news but waited until he’d stopped the car at the traffic lights before turning to look at her. 

“I take it this is not happy news.”

“No. It isn’t. I don’t even know the man I’m supposed to be marrying. His name’s Kal. He’s from Krypton.”

Jimmy turned back to drive through the now clear intersection. “So, why are you getting married?”

“Because I have to. It’s the law. I can’t be queen if I’m not married by the time …”

She didn’t want to say it. Losing her beloved father at any time was something she just didn’t want to think about. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish there was some way I could make things better.”

“Me too,” she replied, glad he didn’t try to use any kind of platitude about how this might be a good thing. As far as she was concerned, it was the worst thing imaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal prepares for the trip to Metropolis

“Kal?”

“Here, Father,” Kal said, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He turned as his father entered the room. “I can’t decide which works best. The grey tie or the red one.”

He turned back to the mirror and frowned, holding up each tie to the dark grey suit. The white shirt he wore beneath the blazer had dark pinstripes through it.

Jor-El gazed at him with a critical eye. “Hmm, I think your mother would be best suited to answer that,” he said. “She knows far more about fashions than I. She’s in the solarium if you wish me to fetch her.”

“No, that’s all right. I think I’ll use the red one.”

“Why are you wearing this suit now? We do not leave for Metropolis for another three days, Kal-El.”

“I know, Father, but I wanted to make sure the suit fit.”

Jor-El brushed at his lapels. “The tailor did a good job, my son. It fits you well.”

He smiled at his father. Jor-El was practically a mirror image of himself, only twenty years older. He would only have to look to the older man to know what he would look like in twenty years. 

Kal quickly changed out of the suit and back into the jeans and t-shirt he normally wore at home. While they were reasonably well-off, he felt it would be too pretentious to parade that in front of everyone. 

He left the suit on the bed to be packed by one of the servants and left the room with his father. Jor-El gestured toward the study. 

“How are you feeling about the coming announcement?” the older man asked once they'd sat down. 

Kal shrugged. “Fine. I’m fine about it, I guess. I mean, it’s not like it would be a hardship, marrying the daughter of a king.” His father sent him a sceptical look. “Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous.”

He’d seen the photographs of Princess Lois and had liked what he’d been shown. She was pretty. Her features were too strong for her to be considered model-gorgeous, but she was a striking young woman just the same with her rosy cheeks and soft smile. She had long, wavy brown hair which suited her fair skin and enhanced her hazel eyes.

His father had made it clear when he had arranged the marriage with King Samuel that Kal would be considered a lower rank than the princess. It was nothing less than what he was already used to. The aristocracy of Krypton, while it hadn’t exactly died out, no longer had the power it had two hundred years ago. 

“This alliance is very important to both our countries, Kal-El. I am proud of you for agreeing to this marriage.”

He didn’t comment. It had always been a tradition among the aristocracy. Their parents usually chose a suitable match for them if they had no other prospects at a certain age. This was no exception. 

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Jor-El asked.

Kal shrugged. “I might go out later if that’s all right.” 

His father smiled. “You have no need to ask my permission, Kal-El.” He knew he didn’t have to, but he had asked to be courteous. His father went on. “You are twenty years old. I do remember what it was like to be your age. Will you be meeting your friends?”

He nodded. He’d been close friends with Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne since his early teens. They’d all met at the private school they all attended. Oliver was the oldest, at twenty-six, while Bruce was only two years younger than the other man. 

Kal had met them when they’d defended him against a school bully. The young man who had tried to assault the new pupil had been from Metropolis. His parents had sent him away to the private school, hoping he would ‘smarten up’. 

Lex Luthor had been one of those boys who considered himself superior to all others, not only because of his family’s vast wealth but also by the fact that he was highly intelligent. 

Oliver had once told Kal that the Luthor family title had been bought and the money hadn’t been inherited. Lionel had apparently made it through investments, although how he had come to make that much money in such a short time was a mystery. Kal’s friends suspected some kind of fraudulent activity was involved, but since the man was a minister in the Metropolis government, he was considered too powerful for any investigation to succeed. 

There was another reason Kal hated Lex. For years, he had had a crush on a young woman named Lana. When she had been in her early teens, he had fallen for her apparent sweetness and innocent doe-eyed looks. 

They’d begun dating when he was fifteen and for a while he had been very happy, thinking he was in love and that she returned that love. They’d even gone so far as to talk about getting married in a couple of years after he was done with his education.

A year ago, Lana had broken up with him, telling him she had fallen for someone else. He had been heartbroken when he had seen the engagement announcement in the local press. Lana was marrying his old school enemy – Lex Luthor. 

There had been some gossip over the impending nuptials. Most Kryptonians questioned why Lana would have chosen to marry someone from another country. Especially one that was ruled by a monarchy. Kal wondered what they would say about his forthcoming marriage.

Kal had sought the support of his best friends, who had told him that even while he and Lana had been dating, she had been seeing other men. Those others had come from just as powerful families, but with more say in how their country was run. They’d even told him how they had hacked into Lana’s email account showing him proof that she had not only been cheating on him but had also told friends that she was stringing him along until someone with ‘mutual interests’ came along. 

He slowly realised that any feelings he’d had for the young brunette were gone and that any hurt he’d felt over the way she had treated him was fleeting. 

The bar where he normally met his friends was crowded as usual but he soon spotted the blond head of his oldest friend in the corner. Oliver saw him and waved him over. Bruce had his back to him but turned and smiled. 

“Kal,” he greeted. 

Oliver held his hand out and the two men shook hands. The dark-haired man offered his own hand for Kal to shake in greeting.

“What are you drinking?” he asked. 

“Beer will be fine,” Kal told him, seeing the jug of ale on the table. It was clear they had been expecting him as there were three glasses in front of them. Oliver’s was only half full while Bruce had barely touched his. 

“So, Kal, what’s the big news?” Bruce asked as Kal helped himself to a drink. 

“I’m getting married.”

Oliver almost dropped his glass in shock. Bruce stared at him, stunned. 

“Uh, what?” 

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone,” Bruce said, finding his voice.

“I’m not. It’s an arrangement.”

His two friends looked confused. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I understood you,” Oliver said. 

“My parents have arranged for me to marry the heiress to the Metropolis throne.”

“Kal, that’s crazy! You don’t even know this girl.”

“Arranged marriage? That’s like something out of the dark ages,” the blond man commented.

“I know what you’re thinking, and I know you don’t get it, but it’s not like I have so many other prospects lined up.”

“How can you be okay with this?” his friends asked.

Kal shrugged. “It’s the best thing for both our countries. What with all the tension between the government here and over there, my father thinks it will strengthen the relationship. And I happen to agree with him.”

“So, this is a political match?” Oliver asked. “What does she think?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I haven’t even talked to her yet. Let alone met her. We’ll be leaving for Metropolis in three days.”

“Can’t you get out of it?” Bruce asked.

“Why would I want to?” he said with a shrug. 

He tried explaining everything to his friends but they either didn’t want to understand or just thought it was too bizarre. He supposed he could see it from their point of view. They weren’t descended from royalty. No matter what had happened since the revolution, or who ran the country, nothing changed the fact that his ancestor, the one whom he’d been named for, had been the last king of Krypton. 

“Sorry, Kal,” Bruce said. “But that is totally fucked up. Why would you want to marry someone you’ve never met?”

“Especially one who will outrank you one day,” Oliver put in. He frowned. “Wait. Is she ugly?”

Kal scowled at his friend. “She’s attractive. What kind of question is that?”

“The kind of question a guy would ask if he didn’t want to be stuck with an ugly chick,” his friend laughed. 

“Just for that, you two have to come with us.”

“Oh, hell no,” Bruce said. 

“Do we look like suckers to you?” Oliver replied. 

“You really want me to answer that?” Kal returned evenly. 

Bruce raised his glass. “Touche, Kal!”

Three days later, Kal, followed by his parents and his friends, stepped down from the plane onto Metropolis soil. The group were met by airport security and quickly checked through customs before being escorted outside. A limousine was waiting for them. 

Kal observed a family struggling with several bags. Two young boys were darting in and out of the parked cars. He moved quickly to intercept the youngest when he ran out into the road. While it led to a parking lot, it was busy with vehicles coming in to pick up passengers.

“Whoa,” he said. “You shouldn’t do that if you don’t want to get hit by a car.”

The little boy just giggled and ran back in the direction of his parents. Kal approached the father, who was trying to pick up a heavy suitcase to load it into the back of the car.

“Let me help you,” he said. 

The man glanced at him and smiled gratefully. 

“Thank you,” he replied. 

Kal helped the man load the bags, learning that they had just returned home from a vacation half a world away. Their flights had been delayed several times, making a journey that would have been roughly twelve hours almost twice that much. It had also taken three hours to get through customs, so they were all exhausted. Kal considered himself privileged to have been able to fly in on a private jet. 

His parents and his friends were still waiting for him at the car. 

“Always the boy scout, huh, Kal?” Oliver asked.

Jor-El shot him a look. “You could learn a thing or two about courtesy from my son, young man.”

Bruce guffawed, only to subside quickly when he received the same look from Kal’s father. Oliver ducked his head, looking chastened. 

The waiting driver looked a little younger than Kal. He was a few inches shorter with reddish-brown hair and freckles. 

“Lord and Lady El,” he said. “I’m James Olsen.”

“Hello James,” Lara said softly, giving him a brilliant smile. She gestured toward Kal. “This is my son, Kal, and his friends, Bruce and Oliver.”

“It’s good to meet you, ma’am.” He held his hand to guide her into the limo. The men followed suit, making themselves comfortable. 

Kal watched the passing scenery as James drove through the city. It didn’t seem that much different from where he had grown up. He wondered if he would be happy living here. The culture didn’t seem to be that different. He supposed it was just a question of whether he could live with the princess. 

After a few minutes, he could see a huge building. It didn’t look out of place with the surrounding architecture but didn’t look anything like what he imagined a palace would be. 

Two huge iron gates opened before them and James drove down a long, sealed driveway, turning into what appeared to be a forecourt. Two guards stood beside double doors. As the car came to a halt, the guards stepped up to open the car doors. 

Someone must have been told of their arrival as a man with thick blond hair and horn-rimmed glasses came out to greet them. Jor-El shook his hand. 

“I’m Jonathan Kent,” he said. “The King’s private secretary. If you’ll all like to follow me.”

“Thank you, Mr Kent,” Kal’s father replied. 

Kal heard his friends talking in low voices, exclaiming over the palace.

“Bet this place costs a bundle to run,” Bruce murmured. 

Kal was about to lightly scold his friends for their tactlessness, but his mother got there first.

“Boys, how about you choose a subject that is a little more polite.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Oliver said. 

Just as Jonathan turned to another set of doors, which Kal assumed was the king’s private rooms, a girl came running down the corridor. She was dressed in a crop top and running pants and her brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes widened as she took in the visitors. 

“Oh!” was all she said. 

Jonathan appeared unfazed. “Been for a run, Your Highness?”

She grinned. “Something like that.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at them all. “Company. Good-looking company, if I may say so.”

“No, you may not,” Jonathan told her. “Now upstairs with you.”

She grumbled. “I miss out on everything,” she complained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Kal meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edited a couple of things in this chapter.

Lois didn’t want to greet the guests. She wanted nothing to do with this whole thing.

“Darling, hurry up.”

She looked at her mother and sighed. Ella was wearing what she liked to call her ‘Sunday best’, a skirt and matching jacket in a light crimson colour.

“I don’t want to go down there!” Lois grumbled.

Ella ignored her and went to the closet, picking out a dress in salmon pink.

“Why don’t you wear this?” she said. “It looks nice.”

“It’s pink,” Lois told her. She much preferred wearing jeans and t-shirts to dresses.

“What is wrong with pink?” her mother asked. “Lois, darling, I know you’re not happy but your father only wants what’s best for you.”

Her bedroom door burst open and Lucy came in.

“We’ve got company!” she said, sounding breathless. Her next words came out in a jumble. “You should see them. I mean, there’s three of them, and this older couple and boy talk about hot!”

Lois stared at her younger sister. Lucy was eighteen and, like any other eighteen-year-old, boy mad.

“Darling, why don’t you take a breath before you speak. And we do not talk about our guests in such a manner.”

“What do you mean, hot?” Lois asked. Her mother shot her a look.

Lucy began to describe what she had seen. There was a blond man who was tall and lean and apparently had very cute dimples, a dark-haired man who was as tall as him but very well-built with almost a baby-face, and a third man with dark hair who was only slightly shorter than his two companions, but just as good-looking.

“I thought it was just going to be Kal and his parents?” Lois asked her mother.

“Well, apparently, Kal invited his friends to join them. We couldn’t exactly say no, now could we?”

Lucy frowned at her. “Wait. You know these people?” she said.

“I’ve never met them,” Lois replied.

“Wait. I’m confused.”

“A frequent occurrence, I’m sure,” Lois muttered, earning a light slap upside the head from her mother.

“Lucy, go and change. And I expect you both to be on your best behaviour with our guests tonight.”

Lucy obeyed their mother. Lois sighed and took the dress, grumbling under her breath.

“Lois, act like a lady,” her mother said with a sigh of exasperation before leaving the room.

Lois waited until her mother had gone before she threw the dress onto the four-poster bed. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

“Hello?”

“It’s me. They’re here.”

“Well, you did say they would be,” her cousin replied.

“Chloe …”

“I know what you’re asking and as much as I would love to dish the dirt on your favourite Kryptonian, don’t you think you’d be better asking him?”

“He’d just lie,” Lois said. “Come on, Chlo …”

“You know people usually get upset when I do my thing.”

“I don’t care.”

Chloe huffed. She had had thoughts of becoming a journalist, but her parents, especially her mother, had been adamantly against it. As far as they were concerned, there was no way their only child was going to lower herself to the gutter press and report on nothing but gossip about the royal family.

Lois’ mother, who was Moira’s sister, had been just as opposed. Ella was very protective of her girls.

Still, that didn’t stop Chloe from digging for dirt on various people when necessary. Lois had asked for her cousin’s help when Lex Luthor had requested permission to court her. She had been barely eighteen. Chloe had discovered that Lex had had a string of affairs and treated women shamefully.

“Chloe, please.”

“All right, all right. I did look him up. He’s just your average, normal guy. Except …”

“What?”

“Well, he went to the same prep school as Lex Luthor and those two are basically sworn enemies. I don’t know what Luthor did to earn his enmity back then, but I know why they’re at odds now. Lex married his ex-girlfriend.”

She hadn’t known Lana Luthor came from the same country Kal did. The woman was considered a social climber. It appeared Kal just wasn’t rich enough or powerful enough for her. Lois did feel a little sympathy for the man.

“Well, I’m not surprised they hate each other then. What else? I mean, he’s rich. Has he dated anyone else?”

“Not that I can tell. There are a few gossip rags with pictures of him with a blonde. She’s pretty, but it’s clear they’re just friends. I mean, the only time he’s seen out with her is for these big society events.” Her cousin paused. “If you’re looking for dirt, I don’t think there really is any. I mean, from all reports, he’s actually a nice guy. Doesn’t look for trouble. He’s never even had a traffic ticket.”

“So, he’s a goody-goody then?” she asked. Damn it, she thought. So much for finding something so awful about him that her father would refuse the marriage.

“I know this girl who went out with him once. She told me he was a complete gentleman the entire time.”

“So why did she only go out with him once?”

“Well …”

“Chloe …”

“She said he was kind of boring.”

“Oh, great. So, instead of the obnoxious boor I was expecting, I’m going to be marrying a bore.” She sighed.

“Maybe you should talk to your father again.”

“I can’t. It’s all been arranged. And you didn’t hear any of that from me.” Her father had told her not to tell anyone, even Lucy, until they were ready to make the official announcement.

Her mother called from the doorway. “Lois. Are you ready?”

She sighed again. “I have to go. Thanks for the info, cuz.”

She dressed quickly and joined her mother in the hallway. Ella eyed her critically.

“Darling, you could at least have tried to make an effort. The dress is all creased.”

“Sorry, Mother,” she said contritely.

Her mother huffed. “Well, it will just have to do.” She looked around. “And of course, your sister is late, as usual.”

Lucy ran up to them. She was also wearing a dress in a light blue with high-heel sandals in a contrasting blue. How she had run in those heels was anyone’s guess.

“Lucy, dear, do try to act like a lady. You know better than to run in the palace.”

Lucy made a face, but nodded. “I’m sorry, Mother.”

They followed their mother downstairs to the King’s rooms. Lois’s father smiled at them as they entered.

“There you are,” he said. “I was getting worried.”

Lois frowned. He seemed pale and looked tired. He noticed her curious gaze and shook his head.

“It’s all right, sweetheart. It has just been a rather tiring day. Shall we go?”

Lois let her father take her arm and walked with him to the formal dining room. When it was just the family, they ate their meals together in the breakfast room. This one was set up with the best dinnerware and fancy silverware, although it was not quite as big as the ballroom.

An older man turned to greet them as they entered. He was wearing a formal suit and tie and stood beside the table. Lois studied him. He was good-looking, a few years younger than her father, with black hair flecked with grey.

“Your Majesty,” he said in a deep baritone. “It is good to see you again. You, of course, know my wife, Lara.”

Lois glanced at the woman standing beside him. She was beautiful with long, blonde hair. She wore a white summer dress that seemed to create a glow around her.

The King lifted her hand and kissed it, bowing formally as he spoke with the older couple. It was clear the two men knew each other well. 

“My daughter, Lois, and my youngest daughter, Lucy,” he said, a hand on Lois’ back.

Jor-El smiled at Lois. “Ahh, you are just as lovely as your photograph.”

Lois couldn’t help overhearing a whispered conversation between three men gathered behind Jor-El.

“Is that her?” one said.

“She’s definitely not ugly,” another one said.

“Shut up,” the third one replied. Lois looked at him and suddenly felt a weird kind of sensation. Almost like the dreams she often had between wakefulness and sleep where she felt herself falling. His green eyes bored into hers as their gazes met.

For a moment she wondered if he’d felt the same kind of jolt as his eyes widened slightly.

Lucy had been right. The man was hot. Hotter than hot, she thought. His photograph had not done him justice at all.

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Kal.”

“Umm …” She was so tongue-tied she couldn’t even tell him her own name. He smiled, as if sensing her sudden nervousness.

“You’re Lois?” he said, continuing to speak politely.

“Uh, y-yes.”

“It’s great to meet you,” he said. He turned to the other two men. She vaguely remembered seeing them when she’d entered the room, but all her attention was focused on the gorgeous man in front of her. “My friends, Oliver and Bruce.”

She was barely conscious of the two men bowing.

“It’s nice to meet you, Princess,” one of them said. There was a whispered admonishment and he immediately corrected himself. “I mean, Your Highness.”

Her father called for them to sit down at the table. Lois was sat next to Kal. She did her best not to react to his closeness but was just too aware of him sitting right next to her. They both reached for salt at the same time and she accidentally touched his hand, pulling back as if she’d had an electric shock.

She risked a glance at him, but he just smiled at her and offered to season her food. How could he be so cool, she wondered. God, her heart was pounding so hard she wouldn’t have been surprised if everyone at the table had heard it.

She had no idea how she managed to eat all five courses. Her mouth was so dry she could barely taste it, drinking copious amounts of water. Yet Kal remained polite throughout, even attentive, asking her various questions which she supposed were meant to get her to open up.

Her father kept shooting her concerned looks. She was never this quiet at the dinner table and her family knew that.

“So, Kal, tell me a little about yourself,” her mother asked.

“Oh, there isn’t much to tell, really,” he replied. “I suppose that makes me sound kind of dull. I write, when I can. Mostly blogs. But I do have a little bit of a following. One day I hope to write a book.”

“What kind of book?” Lucy asked.

“Mostly about our family history. The revolution and how that changed the country.”

“In what way?” Lois asked hesitantly.

“Well, we had what you’d call a bloodless revolution. When the republic decided to seize power, they chose to do it without bloodshed. So, my ancestor, Kal-El, was allowed to retire to the countryside estate.”

“A bloodless coup,” Lois replied, finding her voice at last. “Isn’t that kind of an oxymoron?”

“Lois!” her father warned.

“What? Come on, Daddy, I find it hard to believe that when someone overthrows a monarchy, said monarch just retires to the country without fuss.”

“I did say he was allowed to retire,” Kal answered. “From all reports, he was given two choices. One, he could go quietly, or two, his entire family, and anyone allied with him, would suffer the consequences for his resistance. If he hadn’t gone quietly, we wouldn’t be here to tell the tale.”

“Wouldn’t that be a shame!” she returned smartly.

“Darling, don’t be so rude!” Ella admonished.

“I’m sure if the same thing had occurred here, our family would have made the same decision,” her father put in. “Why risk bloodshed, or a deadly war when you can save thousands of innocent lives?”

“Exactly, Your Majesty,” Jor-El responded.

“Please, call me Sam,” he told the man, saying he didn’t think there was a need for such formality when it was just family.

With dinner over, the parents decided to retire to the king’s private rooms to talk more. Lois had no doubt they would be discussing the ‘engagement’. She and Lucy were left to talk with the three men in her mother’s private rooms.

Lois sat in the armchair with her legs folded under her, determined not to engage in any kind of conversation with Kal-El. Polite or otherwise.

“So, Lucy, what do you do?” Bruce was asking.

“What doesn’t she do?” Lois answered sarcastically.

“I can answer for myself, thanks, Lo,” her sister replied. “I was thinking about going to university, actually,” she continued. “When I finish school.”

“What school is that?” Oliver asked, smiling at the younger girl.

“It’s a private school. I don’t think you’d know it.”

“Yeah, you have to be ‘connected’,” Lois answered, the words coming out sounding more like a sneer than a casual remark.

Kal nudged her. “I don’t think the tone is appropriate,” he said quietly.

She stared at him. “You telling me what to do?” she asked.

“No, but I don’t think it’s good manners to sit there and sulk like you are doing.”

Lucy ignored her but her sister’s expression suggested she thought Lois’ behaviour was rude. Lois sat in silence, listening to the conversations going on around her. Lucy was telling the men about her wish to study to be a fashion designer at university. It was an option that had never been open to Lois, who had been taught from a young age that her duty was to the kingdom. She had been taught subjects like constitutional law and history, both subjects that bored her to tears.

It was both upsetting and frustrating that she would never have the freedom her sister had.

She continued to sit for an hour or so, glad at least that they didn’t try to draw her into the conversation. Finally, she huffed loudly.

“Ugh! I’m not going to just sit here and play happy families,” she said with a growl. She got up from her chair and left the room, running upstairs.

She was damned if she was going to sit there and play nice with the man, no matter how hot he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal decides to follow Lois.

Kal watched her go and turned toward his friends. Bruce cocked an eyebrow at him as if to ask what that was all about. 

He decided to at least try to talk to her. They would have to put on a good show in front of the press in a day or so, and they needed to at least be on the same page where that was concerned. 

“Excuse me,” he said politely, for Lucy’s benefit. 

He went out and looked around, not exactly sure where to go. He hadn’t been told where Lois’ room was and they hadn’t exactly had a tour of the whole castle. 

“Is there something I can help you with, sir?”

Kal looked at the young man. He had dark cocoa skin and a friendly smile. 

“Uh, you didn’t see where Lo … Her Highness went, did you?”

“I think she went upstairs, sir.”

“Kal,” he said. “Just Kal.”

The other man smiled, showing even white teeth. “Pete. I’m the assistant to the King’s private secretary.”

“Will you be able to show me where Lois went?” he asked.

“I would, but I doubt she’ll be there.”

Kal frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The Princess is what we would call ‘high maintenance’. Or, to put it another way, a bit of a wild child.” Pete canted his head and smirked. “She’s probably snuck out her window by now. I imagine she’s gone clubbing.”

“Does she do that?”

“Oh yeah, she does that a lot. Especially when her father wants her to do something she doesn’t want to do.”

“Do you know where?” he asked. Given that they were supposed to be engaged, he felt a responsibility toward her. Even if that meant keeping her out of trouble. 

“I can give you a couple of names. But you’re new to Metropolis, so I would suggest taking your friends along with you. I can also ask Jimmy to drive you. He and Her Royal Pain in the Rear have been friends since childhood so he knows her pretty well.”

Kal laughed at Pete’s put-upon expression. He wondered if Lois was really that bad, but considering her sulky behaviour that evening, he decided her reputation was probably well-deserved.

He returned to his friends and spoke softly to them. Lucy didn’t look surprised when he told her that her sister had probably left the palace. Unaccompanied. 

“Daddy is going to be so mad!” she said almost gleefully. “Don’t worry about Lois,” she added. “She’s like a cat with nine lives.”

Kal left the room with his friends. Pete was waiting for them and led them outside to the car. Oliver looked at him with a sardonic lift of his eyebrow.

“This is the woman you’re supposed to marry?” He patted Kal on the shoulder. “Better you than me, my friend. She’s gonna be a handful.”

Pete spoke to the young man who had picked them up from the airport. 

“Jimmy, you know where Lois likes to hang out.”

“Sure.” He looked uneasily at Kal. “Uh, you want me to …”

“I just want to make sure she’s all right,” Kal told him. “She seemed a little upset earlier.”

His friends got in the back of the car while Kal sat next to the driver. Jimmy concentrated on his driving but Kal could tell from the other man’s tension that he was wondering what was going on. 

The first club they went to, Lois was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, and more than a little worried, Kal turned to Jimmy as they left. 

“Do you know this other club?”

“Yeah, I do. Look, Kal, can I call you Kal?” He nodded. “Lois is pretty independent. And she can take care of herself.”

“That may be so, but she’s not supposed to …”

“Yeah, I get that, but the thing about Lois is, she doesn’t like anyone telling her what to do. Even her father. Don’t get me wrong. She adores her father, but she hates the fact that he expects so much of her. Like she’s afraid to just be herself because it might cause some sort of scandal.”

“But this is different,” Kal told him.

“Why? Because you’re supposed to get married?” Kal looked at him in surprise. Jimmy shrugged. “She told me. I mean, I haven’t told anyone else, if that’s what you’re worried about, but Lo and I … we’ve known each other practically all our lives. I mean, my dad was the family driver, so we just about grew up together.”

“So, what do I do?”

Jimmy raised his eyebrow. “I don’t know, man. I’m just the driver.” He sighed. “Look, I’ll take you to this other club but, if she’s there, don’t ambush her and try to drag her back home. She won’t thank you for it.”

Kal thought about it on the way over to the club. Jimmy was right. Forcing Lois to return was probably the wrong thing to do. 

The club was crowded when they entered. Kal looked around and spotted the runaway royal over by the bar, chatting to a shorter girl with blonde hair. He quickly pointed her out to his friends.

“What are you planning?” Bruce asked.

“Don’t know. I’m just making it up as I go along,” he said. He led them over to the other side of the bar and ordered drinks for them, pretending to ignore Lois. He turned his back on the two girls and stood talking to his friends. 

“Who’s the cute blonde?” Oliver asked, looking over his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” he said. 

“We’re about to find out,” Bruce murmured. “They’re coming over here.”

Lois looked annoyed as she approached them.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked. “Why don’t you go back to the palace and leave me alone?”

Kal canted his head. “What? And miss the pleasure of your ‘charming’ company?” he returned, with as much sarcasm as he could muster. 

She shot him an odd look. “Whatever!” she scoffed, tossing her head.

She’d changed clothes and was now wearing jeans and a sparkly top that was at least reasonably modest. She’d also let her hair down from the loose knot she’d had it in at dinner. 

The blonde smiled at him. “Hi,” she said. “I’m Chloe. Lois’ cousin.”

Kal returned the smile. “I’m Kal. These are my friends, Bruce and Oliver.”

The two men began chatting to Chloe. Kal looked her over. While she was an attractive girl, and seemed friendly, he wasn’t interested. 

“Typical!” Lois said with a snort. “Show a man a pretty face and it’s like all bets are off.”

He rolled his eyes. “Are you always this annoying?” he asked. 

“No. Are you always this obnoxious?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Me?” he said incredulously. “When just about every word out of your mouth since the moment we met has been dripping with disdain.”

She scowled and started to walk away. Kal pursued her, grabbing her arm.

“What is your malfunction?” she hissed, trying to pull herself out of his firm grip. 

“I’m not the one who has been hostile from the second I got here.” It wasn’t strictly true. At least, he hoped it wasn’t. He’d seen she was flustered from the moment they’d met but when she’d spoken up at dinner, he had sensed the hostility. She’d made it perfectly clear she didn’t want them there.

“Well, if you don’t like it, leave!” she spat. 

This was the girl he was supposed to be engaged to? he thought. She was rude, she was stuck-up and he couldn’t stand her. 

“You know something, if either one of us had a choice in this, believe me, you would be the last woman I would choose.”

“Yeah?” She leaned forward, her face mere inches from his. “Well, the feeling’s mutual, jerk!”

Kal was angry enough to do something drastic. He’d never believed in hitting a woman and he wasn’t about to start now. So, he did the next best thing. He kissed her. It wasn’t just a normal kiss designed to shut her up. No, he kissed her hard enough to let her know who was boss, pulling her into him, his arms around her waist. She resisted at first, clearly startled by his action, but for a moment she responded, opening up to let him in. 

Then it seemed sanity returned as she stepped back and slapped him hard across the cheek. Before he could react, she pulled away and disappeared into the crowd. He stood staring into the space left vacant by her sudden departure, wondering what the hell had just happened to him. It felt like he’d been hit by a ton of bricks. His whole body felt on fire, as if he’d suddenly developed a 103-degree fever.

He had meant to punish her by the kiss, but it had backfired on him. His body had responded to hers like it never had with any other woman. Kal wasn’t usually given to feelings of impulse but if Lois had been receptive, he would have had her right there and then on the dance floor. 

“Smooth moves, Kal,” Bruce said behind him. 

His friend’s voice was like being dunked in a bucket of ice-cold water, clearing his head. He realised Lois could be anywhere and looked around worriedly for her. The dancers were packed like sardines and he couldn’t see her anywhere. 

He returned to the bar to find Oliver and Chloe were now on the dance floor. It appeared the two had hit it off almost straight away. 

Kal ordered a beer and stood drinking it from the bottle, watching the dance floor. He could see the couple talking and laughing as they danced. 

Bruce was approached by a woman who invited him to dance and the pair joined Oliver on the floor. Kal finished his beer and continued to watch, looking out for Lois. He couldn’t help thinking about what had happened. Why had he kissed her? What had possessed him?

He had to admit that despite her sullen attitude, he did like her. He could understand her reticence. The only reason they were engaged was because the church couldn’t allow an unmarried woman to take the throne. It was outdated and sexist but it wasn’t about to change in a hurry. The church was a very old institution and didn’t like being forced to change its rules. No matter who was on the throne. 

A girl approached him. “Do you want to dance?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I’m waiting for someone,” he said, as politely as he could. 

“If you’re talking about that girl you were with, she’s dancing with someone else.” The girl nodded toward the dance floor and Kal saw what she was talking about. 

Lois was dancing with a man who was probably two or three inches shorter than Kal and appeared to be quite a few years older. She didn’t seem to be enjoying herself, her expression almost a deep frown. Kal didn’t know if it was the music or the man she was dancing with, or both. He kept reaching for her and she would pull away. The music was an odd mix of hip hop and something he couldn’t quite identify. 

As he watched, the music came to an end and she started to walk away from the man. He didn’t appear to like that, grasping her wrist. Again, she tried to pull away, but he kept a tight grip on her, clearly trying to force her to leave the dance floor with him. Kal immediately moved toward them. Bruce and Oliver must have seen him coming as they moved to back him up. 

“Leave me alone,” Lois said, trying in vain to pull away from the man, who had suddenly become very aggressive. She was pale, and from what Kal could tell, shaking.

“Uh uh, Princess.”

Oh shit, Kal thought. He must have recognised her. 

He quickly stepped behind the man, blocking off his escape route.

“Is this man bothering you?” he said. 

Lois sent him a grateful look, making one final effort to pull out of the man’s grip as he turned to look at Kal. He appeared startled and almost fearful as he saw the three tall men behind him.

“Uh, look, it was just …” He turned and quickly left. 

Lois was rubbing her wrist. Kal could see her skin was a little red and chafed. 

“We’ll take you home,” he said gently. 

She didn’t resist, letting them accompany her out to the car. She sat in the back seat, between Bruce and Oliver. Jimmy kept shooting her concerned looks as she continued to rub her wrist. 

By the time they returned to the palace, Kal could see her wrist was slightly swollen. The man who had attacked her had obviously done more than just grip her tightly. His friends offered their help but he shook his head, telling them to go up to bed and he’d take care of it.

“Where’s your room?” he asked. 

“Upstairs,” she said, her voice trembling a little. 

Pete greeted them, looking concerned. “Is everything all right?”

Kal shook his head. “Lois is hurt. Could you organise someone to bring up some ice? Maybe a crepe bandage.”

“Of course. I’ll send someone up to her room right away.”

Lois led him to her bedroom, still not saying much of anything. He sat her down on the chaise longue at the end of her bed and gently examined her wrist. She hissed in pain but let him check it over.

“I don’t think anything’s broken,” he said. “But it might be sprained.”

“That guy was holding onto me pretty tightly,” she said. “I tried …”

“I know. I saw.”

He answered the knock on the door and took the ice pack and bandage from the maid. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

He returned to her side and placed the ice pack on her wrist. She hissed again.

“Is it hurting?” he asked, looking at her with concern. 

“No. It’s … it’s cold,” she said, snickering a little. She watched as he held her arm and continued to press the pack on the bruise. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For what I said at dinner. For hitting you. Take your pick.”

He shrugged. “I probably deserved it.”

“Yet, here you are, taking care of me, when you didn’t have to.”

He didn’t answer, wondering if she expected him to say something biting. She’d almost been kidnapped tonight and while she probably wouldn’t admit it, she had been badly frightened by that. 

“I didn’t want to dance with that guy,” she went on. “I was just dancing by myself and he came up to me. I didn’t ask him.”

“You don’t have to explain,” he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois rethinks her stance on Kal.

Lois couldn’t help sneaking glances at the tall man beside her. He was so gentle, which seemed odd for such a big guy. It was late and he probably wanted to get to bed, but he chose to help her. 

She should have known that other guy would have been trouble the moment he stepped into view, but she’d been so distracted, thinking about that kiss. She had been kissed by a lot of men, but nothing like that. Nothing so … demanding. Even as aggressive as it was, she had sort of liked it. 

She wished she hadn’t slapped him, but she’d been so startled by her own response to him that it had shaken her to her core. The last thing she would have wanted him to find out was that she would have given him anything he wanted in that moment. The trouble was, she had no idea if he had kissed her because he wanted to or because he was angry with her. Probably the latter, she thought. 

Needing to regain some sense of equilibrium, Lois had slipped out to the bathroom, locking herself in a cubicle. She’d felt dizzy after that kiss, but more than that, she had felt something she had never felt before, with any other man. It wasn’t the first time she had experienced lust but this had felt more than that. Like the entire room had disappeared and it was just the two of them, alone. She had forgotten herself for a moment. It was only when she pulled away and looked up at him that she remembered she was supposed to hate him.

She’d gone back out onto the dance floor, trying to lose herself in the music and forget Kal. So, when the other guy had come up and started dancing with her, she hadn’t said ‘no’. When he’d grabbed her and started pulling her, his grip so tight on her wrist, she’d panicked. She supposed she’d been spoiled because she had never had any issues with anyone before. 

When Kal and his friends had showed up, she had been so relieved she’d nearly thrown her arms around him. They hadn’t even had to do anything but just stand there. Even Kal would have been more than a match for the man – the three of them combined would have scared anyone. 

She shuddered, thinking about what could have happened. Kal looked up from bandaging her wrist.

“Hey,” he said softly. “It’s okay. Nothing happened.”

“But it could have,” she said. She sighed. “I can’t believe I was so stupid. I know better than that.”

“Lois, don’t beat yourself up. You couldn’t have known he was going to do that.” Kal applied some tape to the bandage to fasten it. “You should get some sleep,” he said. 

He picked up the ice bag and went to the door.

“Thank you,” she said. 

He offered a small smile. “Goodnight.”

She waited until he was gone before pulling her pyjamas from the dresser and putting them on, careful not to hurt her wrist. It was throbbing, but not as painfully as before. The ice had definitely helped. 

She went to bed and lay on her back, thinking about Kal. He’d been so kind when she’d been so rude. She would have to find a way to make it up to him, she thought as she fell asleep. 

Next morning, she chose to have one of the maids bring up a breakfast tray, wanting to avoid questions from the rest of the family. She had hoped to be able to avoid them all for the whole day but it wasn’t to be. Her father sent orders up for her to come down to his office for more of his lessons. 

She dressed in linen trousers and a light blouse, knowing he preferred her to wear something less casual in case they had to meet with someone from the Prime Minister’s office.   
Jonathan was waiting outside for her. She saw him look down at the bandage on her wrist, but he didn’t comment. He led her downstairs to her father’s office and let her in. 

“Your daughter, sir,” he said. 

“Thank you, Jonathan. Come and sit down Lois,” the king instructed. 

She sat down in front of the long oak desk. Her father looked at her over the tops of his glasses. 

“Do you have something to tell me?” he asked. 

“Uh …” She looked down at her lap. “Papa …” It all came out in a rush. How she had sulked most of the evening and decided to go out. How the man had attacked her in the club and Kal defending her, taking care of her. Of course, she omitted the kiss.

“I see,” he said quietly when she finished.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“But the fact is, it did happen, Lois. Sweetheart, I’m not angry, but I do need to remind you that this behaviour is not fitting an heir to the throne. When you become queen you will need to curb these rebellious tendencies of yours.”

“If,” she said quietly.

“When,” he responded. “This is a serious matter, Lois. You could have been hurt. Or worse. Actually, I see from the bandage on your wrist that you were hurt. What do you think it would have done to me, or your mother if you’d been kidnapped or killed?”

Lois wasn’t normally the type to cry at the drop of a hat but the events of the night before and her father’s disappointed tone had her bursting into tears.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy. I know it was stupid and I feel really awful. If it wasn’t for Kal, I don’t know what would have happened!”

He came around the desk and hugged her. She could smell the faint aroma of cigars and the cologne he wore. Some kind of men’s scent that was popular with men in the military. He’d served for a few years before his father had died, leaving him to take over the throne. 

It was a while before she calmed. Her father offered her a tissue and she wiped her eyes. She was finally able to look up at him and could see he was smiling. 

“Feel better?” he said kindly.

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

He sat down on his side of the desk. “I have to say, I’m even more assured that I have made the right choice in a husband for you. Kal seems to be a very bright, very kind young man.”

She nodded. “He could have chosen to do nothing, but he helped me. Took care of me.”

“Lois, I know this is not what you wanted, but this marriage is important to both of us.”

“I know, Daddy. I mean, I’m still not totally thrilled at having to marry someone you chose for me, but I think I can work with Kal.”

“Good. I’m glad.” He opened a large volume. “Now, let’s get to those lessons, hmm?”

Late that afternoon, her father had a meeting and Lois left the office. She found Kal in the solarium, surprised to also see her cousin there, talking with Oliver. 

“Chloe?”

The blonde smiled. “Hi, Lois. I hope you didn’t mind my dropping in.”

People normally didn’t just ‘drop-in’. Not with the strict rules about guests in the palace. Chloe would have been told she was busy with her father, and it was not hard to guess that the shorter girl hadn’t come just to see her. As distracted as she’d been the night before, she’d quickly realised her cousin and Kal’s friend appeared to like each other. 

“No,” she replied. She looked at Kal. “Um, can I talk to you for a second?”

He smiled at her. “Of course.”

She gestured toward a small corner on the far side of the solarium. It overlooked the vast gardens behind the palace and she often sat there reading when she wanted peace and quiet. 

“How’s the bruise?” Kal asked as they sat down. 

“It’s better,” she said. “Thank you, again, for last night.”

He nodded, then frowned slightly. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” she said. 

“Why? I mean, why did you take off the way you did?”

“Honestly? I didn’t want to be here. Around you and your friends.” When he looked as if he wanted to say something in reply, she raised her hand. “Don’t get me wrong. I mean, first impressions and all that, you seemed like a nice guy, but I didn’t want to get married. This whole thing just feels …”

“Wrong,” he said. “I know I can never understand what it feels like to be in your shoes. To be told that it’s your duty to take over for your father one day. Or to obey the church. Frankly, I think the practice of a future queen being forced into an arranged marriage is outdated and rather chauvinistic. But that’s just my opinion.”

“So, why did you agree to it if you feel that way?” she asked. 

“I have to admit, when my parents told me, I didn’t fight it. It’s always been the practice in Krypton when you’re part of the aristocracy. I never really thought any differently.”

“So, what changed?”

“I did a lot of thinking last night. After I left you, I mean. I knew you were unhappy but I just didn’t know the extent of it.”

She bit her lip. “The thing is, we can’t really fight it. I mean, my father’s the king and what he says goes.”

“So, you want to go through with it?”

“I don’t want to disappoint my father,” she replied. Even though he’d been disappointed with her behaviour the night before, she knew he was only trying to do what was best for all of them. At least he hadn’t chosen someone who might try to overrule her or control her. She had the feeling Kal was not like that at all, in spite of the way he’d kissed her last night.

She thought again about that kiss, her lips tingling a little at the memory. He’d definitely been kissing her out of anger, but she wondered if he’d been just as affected as she was. Not that he’d said anything to her. 

They quietly decided they would talk to her father that night just before they sat down to dinner and reassure him that all was well. 

Just before the main course was served, Sam stood up, tapping his glass with his spoon. 

“I would like to make an announcement,” he said. Those gathered around the table stopped chattering and turned to look at him. “I am proud to announce that my beautiful daughter, Lois, has agreed to marry Kal-El of Krypton.” 

Of course, most of them knew about the engagement but this made it official. Lois saw her sister looked surprised at the announcement and guessed she hadn’t been told.

“I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple and wish them many wonderful years of marriage.” He raised his glass. “To Lois and Kal-El.”

The others echoed the toast, while the king beamed happily. Lois smiled and sent her father a loving look. She couldn’t help but notice he was perspiring a little. While it was the height of summer, the palace was well air-conditioned. She glanced at her mother, but Ella didn’t seem to notice. 

Early the next morning, Lois was called to her father’s office. Kal was also there, looking smart in a grey suit and red tie. Her mother came in. 

“Darling, didn’t you get the message I left on your dresser? You need to wear something appropriate. The press photographer will be here soon.”

Lois looked at her mother. “No, I didn’t, Mother. What press photographer?”

Her father interjected. “Jonathan sent a press release late last night announcing your engagement. The Daily Planet is sending a reporter and a photographer.”

Kal sent a sympathetic smile her way as she grimaced. She sighed.

“Oh well, the sooner we get this over with, the better.”

Her mother held out a hand. “Come, darling, we’ll find something appropriate for you to wear.”

Ella chattered enthusiastically as she went through Lois’ closet. 

“I think you should wear something blue, or perhaps cream. You always look lovely in cream. Hmm, should you have your hair down?”

She emerged from the closet with a cream dress which had been designed especially for her birthday. The older woman held it up against her. 

“Yes, I think this will do. Go change, sweetheart.”

Lois obeyed her mother and quickly changed, putting on some make-up. She brushed her hair, deciding to leave it loose and flowing down her back. She presented herself to her mother. 

“Lovely, darling,” her mother said, ushering her out of the door of her room and down the stairs. 

Kal gazed at her admiringly. “You look beautiful,” he said. He took something from his pocket and held it out. “Uh, this was my grandmother’s. I thought you should have it.”

She took the velvet box and opened it, looking down at the diamond and sapphire ring nestled there. It was modest but lovely. The sapphire was shaped like a teardrop and surrounded by small diamonds.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. 

Kal took it from the box and slid it on her finger. She was surprised to discover it was a perfect fit. 

Jonathan entered and informed them the reporter and photographer had arrived and wanted to set up but was waiting for their call on where to conduct the interviews. Lois looked at her father. 

“What about the solarium?” she suggested. “There’s great natural light there.”

“You’re right, darling,” her mother replied. “The gardens are looking lovely at the moment.”

A few minutes later, they met the reporter and photographer in the solarium where the man set up a tripod to take various shots. They sat down together on the loveseat, facing the reporter. 

“So, how did you two meet?” she asked. 

Lois hesitated. Her father had told her to be as honest as possible but not to let the press know it had been arranged. Kal spoke up.

“Our families have actually known each other for years.” It was at least partly the truth. Jor-El and Sam had been involved in mutual business interests for more than ten years, despite being from two different countries. 

“So, how does it feel, knowing you’re going to be marrying the future queen of Metropolis?” Kal was asked. 

He grinned and looked at her. “Well, she’s bossy. I guess she’ll be even more bossy.”

“Kal!” Lois said, trying to sound outraged but couldn’t help laughing at the way he’d said it. “I am not that bossy!”

He looked at her meaningfully. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he replied. 

It was almost as if her heart had stopped beating for a moment. She looked deep into his gorgeous green eyes and wondered if he was going to kiss her. She’d been gently warned by her father that public displays of affection were usually frowned upon. Stiff upper lip at all times when out in public, he’d told her. 

The interview went on and they managed to get through it without revealing that it had been arranged. The reporter assured them the article wouldn’t go live until the next day since the ball was being held that evening and the announcement would be made to the King’s Court.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal prepares for the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post this now as I won't have a chance tomorrow.

Kal wanted to spend time getting to know Lois but it appeared she was kept busy with her lessons on how to do her father’s job. He had realised after the other night that he had misjudged her. He had thought her spoilt and stuck-up but after what had happened, he knew now she was struggling with the thought of getting married to someone she barely knew.

He had been a little surprised when she’d come to him and told him she was going to go through with it. He guessed she would do anything to please her father. It was clear she loved and respected him. 

Bruce was in a room that Pete had told him was set up for exercise. Given that the family were very well-known and had to be guarded wherever they went, they couldn’t exactly go out jogging. Kal watched his friend running on the treadmill for a few moments. 

Bruce punched a button on the machine and it slowly came to a stop. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“What’s up?” he asked, picking up a bottle of water and opening it to take a few gulps. “Thought you’d be spending time with your fiancée.” He grimaced as if he was struggling with the word. He’d once told Kal that he was never getting married. 

“She’s in with her father,” Kal told him. He began working on one of the weight machines. 

His friend frowned. “Don’t you think this whole thing’s kind of weird? I mean, you didn’t even know the girl before you agreed to this.”

“Okay, I admit, it probably looks a little strange to someone who didn’t grow up with those expectations but it’ll help strengthen ties between Krypton and Metropolis and it’ll allow Lois to become queen. If her father were to die before she got married, the church would choose a new ruler.”

“Sort of a scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours, kind of deal?” Bruce sipped the water. “But here’s the thing. What’s the rush? I mean, you’re both twenty years old. That’s a little young to enter into a lifetime commitment. Don’t get me wrong. I like the old man. I do. But why is he pushing her into something she clearly doesn’t want?”

That was a good question, Kal thought. Why was Sam so adamant that Lois get engaged now? Was there something he was missing?

He pondered the question the rest of the day until it was time to get ready for the ball. As he was changing, Oliver came in, flopping on the sofa beside the bed. 

“Where have you been?” Kal asked.

“Chloe took me out to show me the sights. She’s pretty cool. Smart, funny, cute as hell.”

Kal smiled at his friend. “Sounds like she made quite an impression on you.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment, watching as Kal struggled to knot his bowtie. He got up and approached Kal.

“Let me do that. I’ve had a little more practice at this.”

“So?” Kal asked as his friend tied the knot. 

“So, what?”

“Chloe!”

“I like her,” the blond man said. “I mean, I really like her. Like, not in a platonic way.”

Kal frowned. “You’ve known her two days!”

His friend shrugged. “Well, sometimes you just know. What about you and Lois? You like her, right?”

“I don’t know her well enough to like her,” he said, despite his thoughts from the other night. “We’ve barely spent any time together.”

“Still, you think she’s cute.”

“She’s very attractive, yes.”

“Way to avoid the question, Kal.”

He shrugged. He really had no idea what to say. He was engaged to the woman and he was attracted to her but loving her was a completely different thing. 

There was a knock on the door and Pete entered. 

“They’re ready for you downstairs,” he said. 

Kal was supposed to meet Lois in the family sitting room before they headed to the ballroom together. 

“Thanks, Pete,” he said. 

He followed the shorter man down the stairs to the sitting room. Oliver made his way to the ballroom instead of following them.

Lois’ mother and father were already there, waiting. As was the custom, Ella was wearing a small tiara denoting her status as Queen Consort. Her husband had dispensed with his own crown. As he’d remarked earlier when asked if he was going to wear it at the ball, it was such a heavy thing and rather uncomfortable on his bald head.

Kal’s parents also stood waiting. Lara smiled as she approached him.

“Kal, darling, you look very handsome. Doesn’t he, Ella?” The other woman smiled, clearly pleased.

“Oh, yes. That tuxedo suits you very well. Doesn’t it, dear?”

The king nodded, fidgeting slightly. He was wearing a military uniform. As king, he was considered the head of all military forces in the country. The uniform looked as if it was a little too big for him. 

Ella smiled and went over to him, brushing his lapel. 

“Now, don’t fidget, dear.”

He grumbled, saying something about having lost a little weight since he’d last worn the uniform. Ella kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear and he stopped grumbling. 

The double doors opened to reveal Lois, wearing a long shimmering gown coloured grey. It was sleeveless, the neckline dipping a little to show a tiny bit of cleavage. The skirt was silk and covered in chiffon in a slightly lighter shade of grey. She’d chosen to have her hair up in a French knot which framed her graceful neck. Pearl drop earrings completed the look. It was modest but beautiful.

Kal was utterly bewitched by this vision of loveliness. He started forward to greet her only to catch his foot on the rug. He was able to right himself in time but felt embarrassed by the little trip. Lois just smiled at him as he took her hand.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I trip over that damn thing all the time.”

She looked him over, her gaze assessing. She smiled again, clearly appreciating what she saw. 

“You look good in that tux,” she said. “At least I won’t have to worry about you embarrassing me.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, bristling a little until he realised she was teasing. He narrowed his eyes. 

“You better behave, Princess.”

“Or what?” she challenged, grinning.

Grinning wickedly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, dipping her body and planting a deep kiss on her lips. She was dazed when he finally let her up. He kept an arm around her waist to steady her.

She seemed surprised to hear laughter from all four parents.

“Now that’s what I call showing her who’s boss,” Sam said with a laugh. 

Ella turned on her husband. “Is that so, Samuel?” she said with a growl. He had the grace to look shamefaced. 

“Uh, Ella, sweetheart …”

She stalked him. “Don’t you dare!” She kept up a steady barrage of scolding but the grin on her face showed she was not being serious. The couple continued to tease each other, exchanging barbs back and forth.

Lois punched his shoulder. “Now look what you started,” she accused, but she was laughing. 

They linked arms as they walked to the ballroom. It was a huge room in the centre of the palace. At least a century earlier, there had been a devastating fire that had gutted much of the building, but the ballroom had survived. While the palace had been rebuilt and modernised, this room had mostly been left alone. 

There were several sets of French doors which opened out onto a terrace overlooking the vast gardens and these had been opened to let in the summer breeze. However, no one was outside as they all waited to be presented to the royal family. 

Kal supposed he would have to get used to such presentations once Lois became queen. However long that would be. He felt a little awkward as he walked a few paces behind his fiancée, shaking hands with the guests. He exchanged a wry grin with his friends, noting Oliver standing next to Chloe. She was looking extremely pretty in a raspberry-coloured satin gown that went perfectly with her blonde hair and fair skin. She’d chosen to wear her shoulder-length hair pinned up in a loose knot with a jewelled comb. 

Once the meet and greet was over, music began to play and Sam led his wife onto the dance floor. Jor-El and Lara followed suit. Kal heard Lois give a soft sigh and he looked at her. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. She appeared to be watching her parents with a dreamy look on her face.

“Yeah. I just love watching them dance,” she said. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” he said, offering his hand. 

She looked askance at him as if a trifle uneasy. “I don’t know. With those huge feet, I’d be wondering if I needed insurance.”

“I can dance, thank you very much,” he said, sniffing, pretending to be insulted at her teasing. “It’s practically compulsory to learn to dance from the moment you can walk.”

“I was just teasing, Kal-El,” she returned. “Don’t you know when I’m yanking your chain?”

He had to laugh. Now that she’d warmed up to him, so to speak, she appeared to relish the idea of teasing him. 

“You seem to like busting my chops,” he replied. “Why?”

“Because it’s fun,” she said with a mischievous grin. “So, come on, since you claim to be so good at it, how about you put your money where your mouth is.”

Bruce had obviously heard that last remark as he passed by, his arm linked with Lucy’s.

“Definitely a handful,” his friend commented. “Sure you can handle her?”

Kal snorted and swept Lois onto the dance floor. He did his best to observe the custom, keeping the requisite distance between them but her nearness was doing odd things to him. She was wearing a light scent that was almost intoxicating. 

Their dancing caught the attention of both sets of parents, who smiled in approval. Kal was quick to notice, however, the glare from the far corner of the room. He realised it was his ex-girlfriend, Lana. 

A state dinner was to follow the initial dance. As Kal took Lois’ arm to lead her into the huge banquet hall set for such occasions, he overheard her father talking with a tall bearded man. Kal recognised him from his school days as Lex’s father, Lionel. 

“I must apologise for our tardiness, Your Majesty. We were unavoidably detained.”

They were stopped on their way to the dining room by none other than the man’s son. 

“Well, fancy seeing you here, Kal.”

“Lex,” he said coolly. 

Lana stood behind her husband. She was smiling but her eyes were like ice. 

“It’s good to see you, Kal,” she said. “But I must admit I’m a little confused at you being here.”

“There’s no mystery,” Lois replied, interjecting before Kal could answer. “Kal and I are engaged.”

“Engaged?” Lana laughed, but it was a high, false sort of chuckle. “Why?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Lois returned. 

Kal kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. Lana’s eyes flashed with annoyance. 

“I would have thought you would have chosen someone from your own country,” she scoffed. “Kal is a nobody.”

“Careful, Lana,” her husband admonished. “You don’t speak to Her Highness that way.” Lex bowed and smiled. “Please allow me to apologise for my wife’s lack of decorum.” His manner was even colder than his wife’s, if that was even possible, Kal thought. 

“Excuse us,” he said. “I believe we’re being called into the dining room.”

He guided Lois into a quiet corner. “That was …”

“I know who she was,” Lois said quietly. “You dated her.”

He sighed. “Yes. But now I think I may have had a lucky escape when she married Lex.”

Lois frowned. “You went to school with that guy?”

He blinked. “How did you know?” he asked.

“Chloe. I asked her to do a little digging. I’m sorry. I know it was wrong of me to pry, but I just wanted to know a little bit about you.”

Knowing Lois as he did, the admission was unsurprising. 

“It’s all right. It’s not like I have any secrets. Yes, I went to school with Lex and he bullied me. I was ten. That’s how I met Bruce and Oliver, incidentally. They defended me.”

“Why was Lex sent to Krypton?”

Kal shrugged. “I suppose because his parents thought our education system might make him sharpen up. Our schools tend to be a little stricter when it comes to discipline. Or so I’ve heard.”

“So, he stole Lana from you. Is that why you hate him?”

He shook his head. His hating Lex had nothing to do with Lana. His ex-girlfriend had been the one to seek Lex out. He had mentioned he’d gone to school with the man when he’d come to Krypton on business but hadn’t said anything about hating him. Whether she had known about their past enmity was unclear, but she had obviously thought marrying someone with high ambitions would give her what she needed. 

“He didn’t steal her from me. She walked away all on her own. I guess my family just wasn’t powerful enough for her.”

Lois tossed her head. “Well, it’s her loss. If she can’t see what a great guy you are, she’s blind.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

The announcement of the engagement was made at dinner. Lana continued to shoot killer glares at both Kal and Lois. She was clearly jealous. The remainder of the guests congratulated them heartily. 

“So, have you chosen a date yet?” the Prime Minister, Lionel Luthor asked. 

“Let’s hope it’s sooner, rather than later,” Lois’ father put in before either of them could reply. “Lord knows my daughter needs someone to rein her in.”

“Papa, you make me sound like a horse,” Lois said, laughing. Kal caught a slight edge in her tone and her mother shot her a look but didn’t comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Kal take a walk in the gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a Clark Kent in this 'verse, just not the same 'Clark'.

Lois was glad when dinner was over. They always tended to be rather tedious, especially having to watch the likes of the Prime Minister kissing up to her father. Lionel Luthor was not a pleasant man to be around at the best of times. Lois wondered if he’d actually bought his way into the governing chair. 

She was happy when Kal suggested they go for a walk in the gardens. It was dark but there was plenty of light from the various lamps placed around the paths. 

Lois had no idea how big the palace gardens were but had heard her mother say they were at least five acres. The palace grounds themselves were around 40 and much of it was farmed. 

When she was little and her grandfather had been alive, she could remember being made to wear a white lacy dress with a pink ribbon sash and a little sunhat to attend one of her grandmother’s garden parties.

“What are you thinking about?” Kal asked softly as they strolled along the path. 

She paused in her step and looked at him. “Do you really want to know?”

He huffed a little. “Lois, we’re going to be married. It’s kind of a given that we should know everything about each other.”

“I guess you’re right,” she said. “I was just thinking about the garden parties my grandmother used to hold. My mother made me wear this horrible dress which was covered in lace. It was scratchy and hot and I wanted nothing more than to run around on the lawn and play with my cousins. But I wasn’t allowed to.”

“Let me guess. Your mother told you you had to act like a lady.”

She nodded. “Yes. I hated dresses back then. Actually, I still do, kind of. I was always a rough-and-tumble kind of kid. Anyway, this one party, Jimmy and I were playing tag and this other kid wanted to play too. Then he and Jimmy got into some sort of fight and …” Kal had an odd look on his face. “What?”

“Uh, I think that kid was me.”

Lois stared at him. “What?”

“I was about six. My parents brought me to Metropolis because my father had some kind of business to discuss with your father. I think he was still serving in the military then. It was back when relations between Krypton and Metropolis were closer than they are now. I remember watching you and Jimmy playing tag. You were wearing this pink dress and you kept pulling at it and making these weird faces like you hated the dress. Jimmy yelled at me because I tripped you up to tag you and we ended up pummelling each other until my father hauled me off.” He laughed. “Father was so mad.”

Lois couldn’t help joining in the laughter, wondering how she had never realised they’d known each other before. Then again, maybe she had never actually known his name.

They continued walking, bumping into Jonathan and his wife Martha. The redhead smiled at them. Lois was sure the older woman knew the truth of the engagement; she maintained the little deception nonetheless. 

“Don’t they make a lovely couple, Jonathan?” she said after she had congratulated them on their engagement. 

“Yes, they do, sweetheart.”

The couple’s twelve-year-old son, Clark, dawdled behind them. Ella had once told her daughter that Martha had been told the chances of her conceiving naturally were extremely slim. Feeling sorry for the couple, Ella had helped them find a doctor who could try invitro-fertilisation. Little Clark had been born more than a month early but hadn’t let that hold him back. Jonathan often spoke proudly of his boy and how well he was doing in school, both in academics and in sports. 

They stopped beside the fountain where Clark stood. He turned to look at them.

“Um, congratulations,” he said shyly. 

“Thank you, Clark,” Lois said graciously. His parents called out for him and she smiled. “Guess you better catch up to them,” she added. 

He nodded and ran to his parents. 

“He seems rather shy,” Kal said. 

“I think it might have something to do with him being an only child,” she replied.

“That’s true,” he agreed. “I was kind of shy when I was that age.”

“You?” she said, turning to him. “I can’t imagine you being shy.”

“I can hold my own. Now, anyway. But yeah, when I was his age, I would barely talk to anyone.”

“I was the opposite,” she said. “I would talk so much my father used to have to tell me to quiet down.”

Kal grinned. “Now that I can believe.” They continued walking around the fountain. “You seem close with the staff.”

She shrugged. “Well, I know you think I’m a spoiled brat and everything, but I grew up with a lot of the people who work here. It’s hard to order around someone who used to make mud pies with me when I was little.”

“That’s true. My parents taught me that having money or being descended from royalty doesn’t make me any better than anyone else. I guess it’s kind of a reactionary response to what happened during the revolution. I mean, my ancestor wasn’t a horrible person by any means, but he still considered himself above everyone else.”

She nodded. She had learned enough about her father’s position to realise that while he had certain rules of etiquette he had to follow, he didn’t consider himself superior.

“My father sometimes hates the rules he has to follow. He tells me he’s a servant of the people and it’s his job to make sure people have what they need. I hope one day when I take over as queen that I’ll be at least half as good as he is.”

Kal stopped walking and turned to look at her. “You really love your father, don’t you?”

She looked up at him. “You sound surprised,” she said.

“Not surprised, exactly. I can see he means a lot to you.”

She nodded. She didn’t know what she would do without her father. He and her mother were her whole world. When she and Lucy had been little, even as busy as he was, her father had always set aside time to spend with her. 

“One of my earliest memories of my father was him taking me with him for a ride on his horse at the Smallville estate. I must have been about three. We were riding over the fields and he had his arms around me. I felt so … safe.”

“That’s a great memory,” Kal said. “I hope one day I’ll be as good a father as yours is to you.”

“You want kids?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “At least two or three. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love my parents. But being an only child can be kind of lonely.”

“Why did they stop with you?” she asked, then shook her head. “I’m sorry. That was a stupid question.”

“No. No, it wasn’t. See, I was their miracle child. They thought my mother wouldn’t be able to have children and it was a complete surprise when she got pregnant with me.” He went on to explain that his mother had had a difficult birth where she had almost died. The doctors had warned her that if she did conceive again, she would be unlikely to carry a baby to full-term. Even if she did, the pregnancy would be very dangerous for her.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. 

“It’s all right. I would rather have my mother than lose her to have a sibling.”

Lois agreed with his sentiment. She had spent an hour or so with Lara and found her to be a lovely woman. She could see where Kal had learned how to be kind. 

A cool breeze had her shivering slightly.

“We should go back in,” she said, preparing to turn to go back up the path. Kal caught her hand. 

“Lois,” he said softly.

She found herself gazing up at him. It had grown darker still in their short walk and she couldn’t see what he was thinking, but it didn’t matter. She took a tentative step toward him, her hand lightly grasping his bicep. She tilted her head toward him, feeling his cool lips touch hers. 

His kiss was soft at first, but she found herself responding to him, allowing him to pull her closer as the passion flared between them. She lost all sense of time as the kiss grew deeper. She felt lightheaded yet her body seemed to be buzzing with some kind of electricity. Every part of her wanted whatever he was prepared to give. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. They broke apart and Lois stared in the direction of the flash. Kal growled softly.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, his deep voice almost a menacing growl. 

Lois didn’t hear what the other person said in reply but felt Kal pull away.

“Kal, don’t!” she called out, but he had already left her side, pursuing what she now realised was a press photographer. The article hadn’t even been published yet, but somehow word had got out. 

She heard voices and Jonathan was suddenly there by her side. 

“Are you all right, sweetie?” he said. 

Lois nodded. “I’m fine. There was a photographer. Kal … Kal …”

“I saw. We’ve already alerted security. Don’t worry.”

She found herself led back inside. Her parents and Kal’s parents began asking what had happened and she told them, leaving out a few details. What had happened between her and Kal was private as far as she was concerned.

Lucy, however, decided to speak up.

“She and Kal were making out. In the garden. Where anyone could see.”

“Lucy!” Lois admonished her sister. 

“Now, Lucy, your sister is an engaged woman,” her mother told her, continuing to lightly scold the younger girl, implying that it was perfectly acceptable for Lois to kiss the man she was engaged to. It wasn’t like they were breaking any rules by doing so. 

Kal returned a few minutes later saying he had lost the photographer when the man had climbed over the wall. He had no idea what newspaper if any, the man was from. The paparazzi were known to break a few ethical boundaries to get pictures and sell them to the highest bidder. 

They didn’t find out exactly who the photographer was until a couple of days after the interview about the engagement had come out in the daily newspaper. The local tabloid rag had come out and on the front page was the photo of them kissing. 

“Ewww,” Lucy exclaimed as she looked over the page. Jonathan had brought in the newspaper while they were eating breakfast.

“Actually, it’s not a bad photo,” her father responded. 

“Daddy!” Lois exclaimed, glancing at Kal, who just shrugged in reply. 

“Lois, you were photographed in a private moment with your fiancé. Emphasis on ‘private’. Am I happy that the photographer breached security to capture the moment and blew it up on the front page of the paper? No. But I am happy that the two of you seem to be very happy in that moment. That is what I choose to take from this incident.”

Jonathan entered the room holding a tablet. “Emails, sir,” he said. “All congratulating Lois and Kal on their engagement.”

Lois saw her father reading over the emails. He looked up, beaming, telling the family there were thousands of messages saying how happy people were for Lois and Kal. It seemed the buzz had already begun for a royal wedding. 

Her father left shortly after breakfast to attend a meeting with the Prime Minister, telling her that they would resume her lessons following his return. Meanwhile, her mother wanted to go over plans for the wedding. 

Kal decided that was his cue to leave, taking his friends with him. Chloe had promised her new beau that she would take them all out on a tour of the city. She’d already shown Oliver around but this time all three of the men were going.

Lois sat in her mother’s rooms with her mother and future mother-in-law, pretending to be interested in poring over bridal magazines with the two older women.

“Mother, we haven’t even chosen a date yet,” she said in exasperation after Ella showed her yet another selection of photographs of bridal gowns.

“Oh, but it’s never too early to start thinking about designs, darling,” her mother replied. “We need to book a designer. Some of them can take over a year to complete a gown.”

Lois sighed. “Why can’t we just elope and tell them afterward?” she said. 

“Now, you know that isn’t possible,” Ella scolded lightly. 

She rested her chin on her hand, wishing she could have just gone with Kal and his friends. Lucky SOB, she thought. 

By the time her father returned, she was glad of the break. She left her mother’s rooms to sit in her father’s office. He smiled at her.

“What have you been doing this morning?”

“Mom wanted to look over bridal gowns,” she said. 

He snickered. “Oh, I remember what it was like before your mother and I got married. Her and her mother would be locked in their rooms for weeks. I barely got to spend any time with her.”

“She sure takes this seriously,” Lois observed. 

“Well, there hasn’t been a royal wedding since your aunt, sweetheart. The people do seem to enjoy the spectacle of it all.”

“In other words, there’s no hope of just a quiet ceremony.”

“I’m afraid not,” he said with a chuckle. “Now, I wanted to talk to you about something else. Firstly, I think it would be a good idea for you to stay at the Smallville estate for a few days. Just until the excitement of your engagement dies down a little. It will give you and Kal a chance to spend some time together without all the added pressure.”

“How long?” she asked.

“Perhaps a week.” He appeared thoughtful. “Yes, I think a week will be enough. Then I want you and Kal to take a short tour together.”

She frowned. “Is that really necessary, Daddy?”

“It’s just a few public engagements, sweetheart. You will have to get used to it once you become queen.”

“But that’s a long way off,” she told him. An odd expression crossed his face, but he said nothing. She frowned but didn’t question him on it, agreeing to do the tour as he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal goes sightseeing but can't help thinking about Lois.

Kal was enjoying the afternoon, even if he felt like a third wheel, or a fifth wheel – whatever the expression was. Lucy had apparently decided to tag along on the sightseeing, clearly taken with Bruce, while Oliver was occupied with Chloe. More than once, he’d watched his friend whispering and laughing with Lois’ cousin. 

He was happy his friend had found someone. Oliver had dated a girl all through school and they had planned to get married, but Laurel had died in a car accident shortly before Oliver’s twenty-first birthday. His friend had been completely heartbroken. 

He’d tried dating other girls but they had just never measured up. Chloe was the first woman Oliver had shown any interest in beyond a single date. He looked happy, Kal thought.

His own thoughts turned to the woman he was about to marry. Well, not about to, he thought, since they hadn’t decided on a date as yet. He’d already heard enough from his future mother-in-law to realise that a royal wedding was going to be a huge affair and planning was going to take time. Yet he couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was some urgency to this wedding. As if the king was wanting to see his daughter married for some as yet unknown motivation of his own. 

He didn’t want to voice his concerns. Certainly not with Lois. Knowing how close she was to her father, he didn’t want to say anything that might upset her. For all her pretence at toughness, she had a good heart. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chloe asked.

He frowned and looked at the blonde. “Excuse me?”

“You looked miles away, Kal,” Oliver said. Bruce nodded his agreement. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“If it’s about that photo in the local rag,” Chloe began, “don’t worry about it. Uncle Sam isn’t worried.”

Glad for an excuse to talk about something other than what was really on his mind, he shrugged. 

“I just wonder how that photographer even knew about it. I mean, the interview didn’t come out until the next morning.”

Chloe chewed on her lower lip. “Well, not that I’m one to tell tales, but I wouldn’t look any further than a little bird with the initials L.L.”

He stared at her. “You mean, Lana?”

“Word is, she’s jealous as all hell. I don’t know if there’s any truth to it, but if the heir to the throne is a woman, and she’s not married before the king, well, passes away, the church can basically force Lois to step down and the throne goes to the next eligible male.”

Bruce stared. “What? They can’t do that. Can they?” he asked, looking at Lucy, who shrugged. Kal had already told his friend that might happen, but Bruce had either forgotten or was still questioning it.

“I don’t know. I’m just a kid,” she replied. “Lois is probably the best person to ask. I mean, she had to study the constitution and all that.”

While his friends thought it was outrageous, Kal knew it was just the law and Lois’ father wasn’t about to demand it be changed. Still, he wondered if there was another, deeper reason for Lois to be pressured into getting married at only twenty? 

“And you know, Lionel isn’t going to overrule the law of the church, is he?” Chloe said. “I mean, since Lex is the next eligible male.”

“How does that work, exactly?” Oliver asked. “I mean, it’s not like Lionel inherited his title.”

Kal sighed. He knew why. “Lex’s mother,” he said. 

“What about her?” Bruce asked, looking at him. 

“Lillian’s grandmother was Lois’ great-grandmother. Which makes her and Lex cousins. Fourth, or fifth. I’m not really sure on that.”

Lucy made a face. “Ugh. I’m related to that guy? Barf!”

“How do you know about all this?” Chloe asked. 

“Because I went to school with Lex. Remember? He told me when I was ten that he stood to inherit the Metropolis throne.” Lex had taunted him with his family’s history, telling him his ancestor had betrayed his family and the bloodline by giving up the throne in the revolution. Even if it had been to prevent bloodshed. 

Until Lex had graduated, he had continued to remind Kal of his family’s so-called fall from grace, while Kal had considered his ancestor’s decision to be a noble one. 

“That’s why you hate him so much?” Bruce asked.

“No. I hate him because he is an arrogant, conceited son-of-a-bitch,” Kal told his friend. 

“Do you think his wife knows?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah, she knows. How could she not?” Chloe returned. 

They returned to the palace later that afternoon. Ella served them coffee in her private room and they chatted quietly with her and his mother for a while. She’d told them Lois was still with her father in his office. 

Lois entered the room a short time later, giving Kal a quick smile before sitting down with her mother. Kal had noticed a pile of magazines and realised Lois had been discussing wedding plans with her mother. His fiancée must have seen his glance at the pile as she rolled her eyes at him and snickered. 

He was about to move to sit with her when Pete came in, approaching his chair quietly.

“Kal-El, the King wishes to speak with you in his office.”

Kal nodded. “Of course.” He smiled at the women and excused himself as he rose from his chair, following Pete out of the room and down the corridor. A servant opened the door to the office so they could enter. 

The dark-skinned man stood just in the entry-way. “Lord Kal, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Peter. Would you leave us please?”

Instead of sitting at the desk, the older man stood by the fire. He turned and smiled at Kal. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite,” he said. 

Kal returned the grin. “I wasn’t worried about that, sir.”

He studied the other man, careful to keep his gaze from being too probing. Lois’ father appeared pale, almost as if he was unwell. 

“Forgive me, sir, but you don’t look well.”

Samuel nodded and gestured toward one of the armchairs. “Sit. Please. There is a grave matter I wish to discuss with you.”

Kal hesitated, but sat on the sofa, while the man stepped across the room and sank into the armchair. His movements were purposeful but showed he was not a well man at all. 

“Sir, if this is about the other night, with Lois …” He trailed off. 

The King waved his hand dismissively. “No. It’s not about what happened the night of the ball, or at the club,” he added, giving Kal a sly look. “I know all about that. I’m glad you were there to keep an eye on her. Lois is, dare I say it, rather a wilful child when she wants to be.” He grimaced. “I shouldn’t say ‘child’ since she is, after all, a grown woman. About to be married.” He coughed and appeared to be in a little pain. “It is the subject of this marriage that I wished to address.”

“Lois …”

“My daughter can be rather stubborn. I have it on good authority that she gets that from me. At least, that is what my wife constantly tells me.” He smiled ruefully. 

Kal smiled back at the man, struck by the fondness in the older man’s expression. He clearly loved his daughter dearly but knew just how difficult Lois could be when she was determined. 

“I have no sons. Not that I don’t love my daughters. It would have been far easier, I think, if I’d had a son who could have inherited the title, instead of forcing my daughter into something she clearly doesn’t want. Didn’t want,” he added with a frown. “I’m guessing I have you to thank for that.”

Kal shook his head. “I think it’s more that Lois loves and respects you too much to defy you. She knows sometimes there are things you have to do, even if you don’t always agree with it.”

Sam smiled. “My daughter is very astute. You’re right, son. If there had been a way for her to still inherit the throne without the marriage, I would have agreed to it.”

“If we’d had the time to get to know each other, I know she would have felt differently,” Kal said. 

“I’m afraid time is something of a luxury,” the King replied. “Even if it were not, I’m afraid it would still not convince her that I am trying to do the best thing for her. And this country.” 

“Yes, sir. I understand.” He didn’t bring up the subject of Lex perhaps inheriting the throne should Lois be forced to step down. Even marriage was no guarantee. If things should break down, she could still be forced to abdicate her position. 

Something the king had said worried him. 

“Sir, forgive me, what do you mean by time not being a luxury?”

“A year ago, I went for my normal medical examination and was told there was a spot on my lungs. Further tests revealed it was cancer.”

Kal gasped but didn’t comment further. The older man went on to explain that, on the pretext of taking a well-earned break on the Smallville estate, he had undergone radical treatment which the doctors had hoped would shrink the tumour. The treatment had succeeded, to a point, but the tumour had returned recently and was growing. 

He was having further treatment but the doctors weren’t making any promises. 

The King fell silent. Kal now understood why the urgency.

“Lois doesn’t know, does she?” he said quietly. “Sir, I understand you want to protect her, but this would break her heart.”

The older man nodded. “I am doing my best to prepare her with lessons on how to take my place.”

“Sir, that is teaching her how to be Queen. That isn’t preparing her for this.”

“Yes, of course, Kal. You’re right. Thank you.”

“I promise, sir, I will do my utmost to support her through this difficult time. To be a friend to her, as well as a husband.”

The older man smiled. “That is why I think this will be a good match. I know from your father that you are indeed a good, kind man. However, I must ask … will you be able to accept her as your Queen? Knowing that in all instances you must defer to her?”

“I can’t pretend it will be easy, sir. My parents assure me I’m as stubborn as you say Lois is. But for your sake, and for hers, I will try my best.”

“That is all any of us can hope for.”

He appeared to relax for the first time since Kal had entered the room.

“I’d like for you to spend a week on the Smallville estate. Your friends may wish to go with you. I understand from my niece that she and your friend Oliver have begun to develop a relationship of their own.”

Kal wondered if the man approved of the budding romance. 

“Chloe and Lois are very much like. Both rather impulsive. I see your friend being, perhaps, the steadying influence she needs.”

“Your Majesty …”

“This will give you and Lois time to really get to know each other,” the king added. “Away from prying eyes. Do you ride, Kal?”

“Yes, sir. I enjoy riding.”

“Good. Lois is a very skilled horsewoman and we have a few horses on the estate.” He picked up a glass of what appeared to be water from the silver tray and drank almost half of it. “Now, when you return, there are a few small engagements I wish you and my daughter to attend. There will be a few rules you have to follow. I’m sure you understand.”

He nodded. He had already been told of a few rules where he would have no authority over her and would have to walk a few paces behind her. It didn’t bother him. 

With that, the interview was over. Kal went up to his room to prepare for dinner and to decide what to take with him to the Smallville estate. Sam had told him they would be leaving in the morning. 

There was a light tap at the door and he walked over to answer it. Lois stood in the hallway.

“Can I come in?” she asked quietly. 

He nodded and let her in, studying her for a few moments. 

“You look tired,” he said, watching as she sat down on the chaise longue.

“I am,” she replied. “Mom and I have been looking over magazines.” She huffed. “It’s not a wedding. It’s a three-ring circus.”

“I’m sure your parents just want the best for you,” he said. 

“I wish we could just, you know, run away and get married. Or something.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t think your father would like that very much. Nor would mine.”

“What’s it like for you in Krypton? I mean, are weddings so … involved … over there?”

He sat next to her. “Sometimes. Yes. I guess it depends on how wealthy or connected your family is.”

He’d once decided that when he got married, it was just going to be something simple. Of course, that wasn’t going to be possible marrying a princess. 

Her smaller hand traced circles on his larger one. She looked thoughtful. 

“Do you sometimes wish …”

“What?”

“That your life could be, I don’t know, ordinary?”

Kal sensed that was something she had dreamed of. He twisted his body and looked deep into her lovely hazel eyes, brushing her hair back with his fingers and cupping her jaw. 

“Lois, your life could never be ordinary.” She sucked in a breath but didn’t speak. “Even if you weren’t a princess,” he went on. “Because you are extraordinary.”

Her eyes were doing an odd little dance as she looked at him. For a moment, he thought she was going to cry. She leaned forward and tentatively captured his lips with hers. He reached out and pulled her closer so she was practically in his lap, deepening the kiss.

He felt her wrap her arms around him, her tongue slipping in to explore his mouth. Her movements were still tentative, as if she wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, but none of it mattered. All he could feel, and taste, was her. The rest of the world just disappeared. 

He was sure that if Pete hadn’t chosen that moment to inform him that dinner was about to be served, he would have taken things a lot further. Lois was dazed as they broke apart, her eyes wide, her expression almost confused.

“What is happening to me?” she asked softly. 

He had no idea how to answer that. He was just as confused by his feelings as she was by hers. He reached for her again, but she got up and ran from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois is falling for Kal.

Lois leaned against the door, trembling. The kiss had been amazing. More than amazing. She had no idea why she had initiated things with him, but the way he’d looked at her, she had felt like he really saw her. She had never felt that with anyone else and she had dated a boy for about a year before her parents had told her she would not be allowed to continue seeing him. Not because he was unsuitable, but because they hadn’t liked the way he’d treated her. 

Wes’ parents weren’t commoners, so if her parents had approved of the match, she wondered if she would have ended up marrying him instead. Except for the fact that Wes would never have given her the deference her status dictated. He would never have been satisfied with staying in the background, quietly supporting her. No, he would have wanted her position. 

It had been patently obvious by the way he had chosen all their outings and given all the orders that he wasn’t going to observe the rules of etiquette that had been set down for centuries. Her father had noticed the way Wes had behaved and had shown him the door after one incident too many. Looking back, Lois realised she had been so infatuated with him that she had ignored all the red flags. Now that she was older, she knew if she’d stayed with him there would have been no way in hell he would have stood for her becoming queen. She knew she’d had a lucky escape.

Kal was a complete contrast to Wes. He was sweet, kind, thoughtful and appeared to have no issues at all with her inheriting the throne. Maybe the first time he had kissed her, he had been a little aggressive but she realised she hadn’t helped the situation by being obnoxious. The fact was, he hadn’t been obligated to help her when she’d got into trouble but he’d done it anyway. 

She started at the knock on the door and turned to open it. Her mother stood with Lara.

“Darling, are you all right? You haven’t even changed for dinner.” Ella frowned at her with concern. “Sweetheart, you’re trembling and you look very flushed. Are you ill?”

“No, Mother. I’m fine. I’m sure it’s just the heat.” She offered her mother a smile trying to assure her she was fine, but Ella didn’t appear to be reassured. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Very well, but don’t dawdle.” She turned and walked off with Lara, the two women chattering like old friends. Which she supposed they were considering what Kal had told her the other night.

She changed clothes quickly, putting on a blouse and skirt and brushing her hair. She normally didn’t like to use make-up but as she examined her reflection in the mirror, she decided she did look a little flushed and applied some lipstick. 

She went downstairs to join the family in the dining room, conscious of her tardiness. Her father frowned at her but didn’t comment. Kal shot her a questioning look as she sat next to him. 

“Everything okay?” he asked softly.

“Fine,” she replied back. “I’m fine.”

Dinner was torture. She couldn’t help thinking about the way they’d kissed in his room and all the other times they’d done so. God, what was wrong with her, she thought. It was just a kiss!

As she glanced at Kal, who seemed to be unperturbed, she knew it wasn’t just a kiss. She’d always found him attractive but realised it was far more than that. She’d felt his passion in his kisses and the power in his body. Lois wasn’t naïve, even though she had never actually slept with a man before. The thought of sleeping with this man, making love with the man next to her had her body tingling. 

Stop it, she told herself. 

“Lois, sweetheart, you’re not eating,” her father said, peering at her with concern. “Are you all right? You’re not sick, are you?”

She shook her head. “No, Papa, I’m fine. It’s probably just the heat.”

“It has been rather warm today,” Kal said in agreement. His hand squeezed her knee gently under the table in a gesture of comfort. “Chloe took us to a few spots around the city. I liked your museum. They have a very interesting exhibit on at the moment. All to do with space.”

“Do you have an interest in astronomy, Kal?” Ella asked.

“If I hadn’t wanted to be writer, I think I would have liked to study it, sure,” he said. 

“Why can’t you do both?” Lois asked, glad of the distraction from her traitorous thoughts. 

He smiled at her. “You think I wouldn’t have enough to keep me busy, keeping you out of trouble?”

She laughed softly. “Oh no, that would definitely be a full-time job,” she replied. 

“Don’t I know it,” he murmured, much to everyone else’s amusement. 

“Especially when you go sneaking off to nightclubs in the middle of the night,” her father put in. 

“And almost getting yourself kidnapped,” Bruce added.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Am I ever going to live that down?” she asked. 

“Well, at least you had the handsome prince to rescue you,” Lucy said, causing more laughter to erupt around the table. 

“So, it’s pick on Lois tonight?” she protested, unable to resist joining in the laughter. 

“Well, there’s just so much to laugh at,” Kal replied with a cheesy grin. 

She dropped her knife and fork on her plate and reached over, punching his shoulder. His parents laughed as he adopted a mock hurt look. Lois giggled, loving the way her fiancé responded to her teasing. The chatter at the table became more relaxed and she was able to brush off those earlier unsettled feelings. 

She stole glances at the man beside her, wondering if he had felt the same thing she had. He’d catch her watching him and send her a questioning look. 

“Can you read my mind?” she asked silently, hoping he couldn’t. So many images flashed through her mind when she thought of kissing him, loving him. 

How had this happened? How had she fallen so hard for a man she’d known barely a week? A man her parents had decided she was going to be joined with in marriage. 

After dinner, Kal asked her to join him for a walk in the garden. As they were about to head for the terrace, her father called for her. 

“Lois, would you come in here for a few minutes?”

She frowned. “I was just going out for a walk in the gardens with Kal,” she said.

“It will only take a few minutes. I promise.”

She glanced at her fiancé and he shrugged. “I’ll be here,” he said with that gentle smile she loved so much. 

She joined her father in the small sitting room her parents used when they wanted to spend some time together without any interruptions. Her mother was sitting on the comfortable settee. She patted the seat next to her and Lois sat down. 

Her father sat in the armchair opposite. 

“Lo, I want you to know how proud I am of you for going through with this marriage. It means a lot to me knowing that you will have someone to take care of you. And you like Kal. I can tell.”

“I do,” she said, although she wasn’t going to admit just how much. “He’s so much more than I thought he was.” She remembered Chloe telling her a girl he’d gone out with had said he was boring, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He was charming, articulate, intelligent and far more than his good looks. They’d managed to spend a few hours together here and there and had talked about everything from favourite books to movies. 

“I’m glad. I know this hasn’t been easy for you, and I know you think we are perhaps rushing you into marriage.”

She had wondered about that. After all, she was only twenty. Of course, it wasn’t uncommon to marry so young, but it wasn’t the fashion these days. 

Her mother squeezed her hand. “Darling, there is something we have been putting off telling you, but you need to know.”

She listened with a growing unease as her father slowly told her of his illness. While it was being treated, his doctor was not optimistic. She was alarmed to learn that he had known for a year but hadn’t told her. 

She stared at him, realising that all the things she’d noticed over the past few months – her father’s pallor, his constant exhaustion – they had all been signs of ill health that she had ignored. 

“Daddy?” she said, her eyes full of tears. “Are you … are you dying?”

He sighed heavily. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know. If these treatments fail … We don’t really know how long I have.”

“But you’ve been sick for a year. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her mother squeezed her hand. “Your father thought it was best. He just wanted to protect you, sweetheart.”

“But now that the tumour has come back and seems to be more aggressive this time, your mother and I agreed that you needed to know. We really don’t know if the treatment will succeed this time around. Which is why I think it is imperative we plan this wedding as quickly as possible.” He told her he wanted her to marry Kal in three months. 

“Three months?” she said. “Papa, I can’t …”

“It can be arranged,” he replied. “Your mother has already spoken with the archbishop and the abbey will be available for the date we have chosen for you. I know this is sudden, Lois, but I really would rather not see the kingdom in the hands of the likes of Lex Luthor. Goodness knows what he will do with that kind of power.”

Lois was crying in earnest now. She got up from the settee and went to her father and he wrapped his arms around her. She stayed in his embrace, reluctant to move. Her beloved father, the man who had held her on his knee when she was little, who had read her stories of great heroes, who had taught her to ride a horse. She couldn’t lose him. 

She left the room a few minutes later, having taken some time to compose herself. As soon as she saw Kal, however, she wanted to crumple again. She tried to shake off the feelings but knew he’d seen she was upset. He took her gently by the arm and led her out to the garden. 

They walked toward the fountain.

“Is everything all right?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I don’t want to talk right now.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell him what was going on. After the incident with the photographer, she was worried another paparazzi might have jumped over the high wall and was waiting to get another shot. Her father had told her that nothing was going to be said to the press. Not, at least, until they had a definitive answer about his treatments. 

Kal had obviously done some exploring as he led her to a little pond near the edge of the garden. It was private but open enough that they would be able to see anyone approaching. When her mother held garden parties, some of the guests would play croquet on the lawn near the pond. Lois could remember quite a few mishaps with the wooden balls being hit a little too hard and ending up in the water. As a little girl, she had made a game of fetching the balls and refusing to hand them over until the player gave her candy. 

They sat on the lawn.

“What happened?” he asked. “What did your father want to talk about?”

She picked at a blade of grass. There hadn’t been any garden parties for a while and the lawn was looking a little dry. 

“He’s sick,” she said. “The doctors say it’s cancer.”

“I’m sorry,” Kal said quietly. 

She told him everything her father had told her about the treatments. 

“The doctor … he doesn’t think the treatment’s going to work.” She felt the tears beginning again. “I don’t want my father to die,” she wailed. 

He said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she cried, patting her back gently. They sat that way for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal and Lois spend time in Smallville

Kal urged his horse on, trying to overtake Lois as her horse galloped over the fields. She turned, her long hair flying and sent him a look he couldn’t decipher, then kicked her own mount. They sped off; the stallion she was riding sure-footed, obviously familiar with the path they were taking. 

They reached the lake and brought their horses to a halt. Pete had told him that the lake was man-made, rather than a natural feature of the landscape. His best guess was that about a century earlier, some rich landowner had decided they wanted to build the lake and had done it with little regard for the surrounding environment. 

Lois was laughing at him as he reined in his own mount. 

“I win,” she said. “I demand my prize.”

“I wasn’t aware it was a competition,” he returned, following her lead as she got off her horse and left it to drink while she sat down on the grass. He sat next to her.

“Liar,” she proclaimed. “You were trying to beat me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. I give. What do I have to forfeit?”

She gazed at him with an unreadable expression. He wondered what she was thinking and was about to press her for more when she took in a deep breath.

“A kiss,” she told him. “I demand a kiss.”

It wasn’t quite what he’d been expecting. Then again, he never really knew what to expect with her. She was unpredictable, mercurial at times. 

They had been in Smallville four days. For the first two days, she had been quiet, obviously thinking about her father’s revelation. He knew she was hurting. She loved her father and was afraid of what might happen. Kal knew little about cancer. While it was a common enough disease, he had never known anyone who had gone through it. He knew enough to know that if a tumour returned in less than a year after treatment, it was not good. 

He’d done his best to keep up his fiancée’s spirits, letting her know that if she needed to talk, he would be there for her. She had taken up the offer of his company although hadn’t talked much at all. He didn’t mind. She needed comfort more than words, especially when he really didn’t know what to say. 

They hadn’t told his friends, but Oliver and Bruce had seemed to sense something was wrong. Thankfully, they were astute enough to not press for information and had left them alone. The two men were in town with Lucy and Chloe. 

Lois was looking at him expectantly and he turned, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, laughing as she punched him.

“You call that a kiss, Kal-El?” she scolded. “I mean a proper one.”

“Come and get it, then,” he teased. 

She practically leapt on him, pushing him onto his back. She grinned down at him. Kal pushed her long hair back from her face and pulled her down to kiss her thoroughly. She moaned softly. 

He rolled over so she was now the one on her back. Everything else seemed to disappear around them as he kissed her again. 

The one thing he could say about Lois compared to other girls he’d dated was that in spite of her uncertainty, she was far from passive. Most of the girls he’d been with were rather wooden in their response to him. Even Lana, the only girl he’d ever slept with, had barely responded.

Lois was warm and passionate and gave as good as she got. He didn’t know if he loved her, but he imagined himself already halfway there. They still knew so little about each other and there were times when she had acted rather spoiled, but every now and then, she would show him glimpses of the true Lois. The woman who was kind and loving, sweet and loyal. He knew that this marriage would be it for her. Even if she wasn’t in love with him, she was clearly prepared to commit herself fully. 

“Wait,” she said breathlessly, beginning to pull herself out of his embrace.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a little confused. He sat up and watched as she also sat up, putting some distance between them. She was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses. 

“I can’t,” she said, grimacing. The buttons on her blouse had come undone and she set to doing them back up again with trembling fingers. He moved to help her, but she pushed his hand away. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” she said. “I mean, I do. Did. I just …”

“You want to wait?” he asked softly. 

“I … I don’t know.” She looked away for a moment. “I’m just not sure how Papa would feel if we …” She looked up at him with an earnest expression. “It’s three months,” she went on. “Would it be so bad?”

He hesitated. He wanted her, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset her by trying to push her into something she wasn’t ready for. She must have taken his hesitation as a bad sign as she looked upset anyway. 

“Please tell me you’re not mad at me. I couldn’t bear it if you were angry at me.”

He frowned. “Why would I be angry?” he asked gently. 

“I … There was this guy. Wes. At first, he seemed nice. He’d bring me flowers and take me out to restaurants. That kind of stuff.”

“But?” he prompted.

She chewed on her lip. Kal had noticed she often did that when she was nervous about something. 

“You know how sometimes you can tell how good a person is by the way he treats others? Even those who are supposedly below, um, beneath them? I’m not saying that right.”

“You mean, like waiters in restaurants?” he asked, choosing not to correct her choice of words. He knew what she meant.

She nodded. “Yes. There was this one night he took me out and the food wasn’t cooked to how he liked it. The thing is, he never actually told the waiter that was how he wanted it, so the poor guy hadn’t given instructions to the chef. Well, it was all his fault. Certainly not Wes’. The poor man couldn’t do anything right, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. I just sat there. I didn’t know what to do. Daddy always taught me to be polite, even to the maids in the palace, but Wes … I guess he just didn’t get the memo. He was horrible to that man.”

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Kal said. He’d been taught the same thing by his parents. To always be polite and treat people how he wished to be treated. 

“I’d been dating Wes for a few months by then and I already had some red flags, but I was so infatuated I thought I could just overlook his behaviour. Well, then we got into this argument about when I take over for my father and he told me that when we were married, that there was no way I was going to take over the throne. I was just a woman. What did I know about ruling a country? Even if it was something I’d been taught from the moment I could read.”

“So, what happened?” he probed gently. 

“He hit me. I guess Pete or one of the servants saw it as Pete told my dad.”

Kal was sure the older man would have been furious at Lois’ boyfriend. 

“I can imagine that wouldn’t have gone down so well with your father.”

She smiled. “You know how over-protective he is. He pretty much kicked Wes to the kerb and told him never to darken our doorstep again.”

He shuddered inwardly at the thought of her being married to someone like Wes, who had obviously never appreciated her position or treated her right. He reached over and gently took her hand.

“Lois, I want you to know that I would never treat you the way Wes did. I meant what I said the other night. You’re extraordinary. And anyone who doesn’t see that is blind.”

She sighed, moving over to sit with him. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her lay her head on his chest.

“Why are you so good to me?” she said. 

“Because you’re special, Lois. I’ve always felt that. It’s not just because you will one day be queen.”

There had always been something about her that had attracted him. He didn’t know what it was and doubted that he would ever know, but he’d felt it from the moment they’d met. Officially, anyway. 

They sat for a long time, not even talking, just enjoying the peaceful sound of the waves lapping on the shore. One of the horses came up and nipped his shoulder. Lois looked up and laughed. 

“Looks like Chesterfield is telling us it’s time to go back,” she said. 

He got up, brushing off his trousers, before reaching out a hand for her. 

“Race you back,” he said. She took his hand and he pulled her up, holding her for a moment.

“I’ll still win,” she told him. 

“Is that a bet, Your Highness?”

Her expression was mischievous. “What will you give me if I win?”

“You haven’t won yet, Princess,” he replied.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Gonna put your money where your mouth is, Kal-El?”

He grinned cockily. “You know I just let you win before.”

“Is that so? Well, game on, Krypton-boy.”

They each mounted their horses. Lois looked at him. 

“On three,” she said. They had no sooner begun the count when she kicked her horse hard enough to make it almost bolt. 

With a growl, Kal kicked his own horse into moving and urged it forward. They raced over the fields, not slowing until they saw the gates of the estate. Kal managed to pull ahead of her as they rounded the turn and his horse galloped into the yard. 

Lois looked very put-out as she came to a halt behind him. He smirked at her. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said. “You’re the one who cheated.”

She rolled her eyes, letting the stablehand take the reins of her horse and walk it into the stables for a brush down. She sidled up to Kal.

“All right. What do you want?”

Kal grinned at her and took her in his arms. “This,” he said before taking her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. She giggled softly as they broke apart.

“Well, that wasn’t too torturous,” she said. “In fact, since, as you pointed out, I cheated, how about we double it?”

He laughed and kissed her again, pulling her close. They were still deep into it when he heard a wolf-whistle. 

Kal turned and shot a glare at Bruce. Oliver and Chloe were also standing by the stables, along with Lucy, who was grinning at her sister. They’d clearly been watching for a little while.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Bruce said. 

Lois blushed. “Um, I should go give Chesterfield an apple. Or something,” she said. She walked away, her cousin and sibling following. 

Oliver and Bruce turned to him. 

“Things seem to be going very well between you two,” Oliver observed. 

Kal shrugged. “What of it?”

“Nothing. You just look … happy, is all. You wouldn’t be falling for the Princess of Metropolis, would you?”

He frowned. “What if I am? I mean, what’s wrong with that? She’s cute, smart and we have a lot in common.”

“Except the fact that she’s going to be queen someday,” Bruce pointed out.

“I don’t care about that,” Kal told him. “I mean, underneath the royal protocol and the crown, she’ll still be the same Lois.”

“Still, better you than me,” Bruce said, clapping him on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t want to live like that.”

“What? Live like what?”

“Having my every move dictated by some stupid rule.”

His friend was exaggerating, Kal thought. So far, he hadn’t seen any evidence that every move he would make as Lois’ husband would be dictated. At least in private. Whatever happened in public was just a part of being royalty. Maybe his family hadn’t had the same experience, but he was sure two hundred years ago it would have been different. 

Of course, Lois had talked about the things her father had to do on a daily basis and even that could be wearying. Kal wasn’t about to discuss that with his friends. As far as he was concerned, it had little to do with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois meets a special person on tour.

Tours were a major part of the job when serving one’s country, Lois thought, but they could be so tedious at times. She could remember one tour her parents had taken her and Lucy on and there had been a crowd of people just begging for a chance to meet the young princesses. Lois had been overwhelmed by all the attention, wishing she could be somewhere else. 

There were at least a thousand people lined up in the streets of Granville, waiting to meet her and her husband-to-be. Like the incident when she was a child, she felt overwhelmed by the noise and the crowd. Despite the local police’s efforts to keep the crowd at bay with a rope barrier, she could see people pushing just to get a glimpse of her. 

Lois stole a glance at Kal. He was walking behind her, as was the protocol, but seemed to be just as affected by the crowd. He appeared to be more than a little uncomfortable as various people shouted his name and begged to take selfies with him. 

He had been so good those few days in Smallville, she thought. He hadn’t pushed her to talk about her father’s revelation. Instead, he’d just quietly supported her, been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. 

She’d spent the last few days avoiding her feelings, but she couldn’t ignore them any longer. She hadn’t wanted it to happen. Despite the fact she was marrying this man in three months, she hadn’t wanted to fall in love with him. Yet she had. 

It wasn’t just his good looks, she reasoned. It was everything about him. His kindness, his gentle nature – which seemed rather incongruous when he was such a big man. It felt almost like he understood her in ways no one else, not even Jimmy, who she considered her best friend, ever could. 

He caught her gaze and smiled, gently taking her arm to steady her as she almost walked into the barrier. She sent him a smile of thanks and resumed walking. 

“Princess look this way,” a photographer ordered. Lois shot the man a disgruntled look. If there was one thing she despised, it was photographers who tried to order her about. The officer escorting them turned and said something to the photographer, who backed off. 

As the man moved aside, she spotted a little girl holding a small bouquet of flowers. The blooms looked rather sad, drooping in a way that suggested it had been a long time since they’d been picked, but they were clearly wildflowers. The little girl must have picked them herself, Lois thought. 

She studied the girl, who couldn’t have been more than six or seven years old. She was such a pretty little thing. Except for the fact that she was leaning on a crutch and had only one leg. The other appeared to have been amputated above the knee. 

There was a group of boys, probably only slightly older than the girl, who kept shooting her dark looks. Lois gazed at them with disapproval, overhearing them saying something horrible about the little girl. 

She stopped beside the young girl. 

“Hi,” she said. “Are those flowers for me?”

The girl nodded. “I liked them because I thought they were pretty, and I think you’re really pretty.” Lois took the flowers, treating them as if they were a precious gift. 

“Aww, thank you, sweetheart. What’s your name?”

“Melissa.”

“That’s a pretty name, Melissa. My name’s Lois.”

Melissa nodded. A woman took the little girl’s hand, holding her steady. From the similar features between the two, Lois guessed the woman was Melissa’s mother. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t think me rude, but may I ask what happened?”

“Cancer,” Melissa’s mother said quietly. She told Lois her daughter had been diagnosed a year ago, when she was six, with an aggressive form of bone cancer in her leg. The doctors had decided that amputation was the only way to stop the cancer from spreading and thus far it had worked. The little girl had only been discharged from the hospital a few days before but had wanted to come along to meet Lois and her future husband. Despite her illness, she was still very much a child who loved stories of beautiful princesses and handsome princes.

Lois immediately felt sympathy for the child, wanting to tell her about her father’s own forthcoming battle, but she didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing in case it got out to the media. 

“They took the bad leg away so the cancer wouldn’t spread.” Melissa told her. “But the doctor says I’m gonna get better.”

“I bet you will too, Melissa.”

The child nodded and smiled. She glanced at Kal. “Are you really gonna get married?”

“Yes, I am,” she confirmed.

“I bet you’re gonna be so happy.” She shot another glance at Kal, then looked to Lois for approval. “Kal is sooo handsome,” she added dreamily.

Lois leaned forward. “You know something,” she said, with a sly look at Kal, who pretended not to be listening. “I think so too.” She shared a quiet giggle with the girl. Melissa’s mother smiled broadly. 

“I think you just made her year,” she said. “Melly’s supposed to be resting, but she wanted to come out and meet you. She just loves you.”

Lois thanked the mother quietly and bent to kiss the little girl on the cheek. Melissa squealed excitedly. The bullies appeared disgruntled at all the attention, but for some reason hastily backed away. Lois glanced at Kal and realised he’d been responsible for the boys backing down as she caught him glaring at them. 

Lois quickly spoke to one of the officers accompanying them and asked him to get the family’s details. She didn’t know what she was going to do, but she wanted to do something for the little girl who had already been through so much pain in her young life. 

She walked on, clutching the flowers. She knew they wouldn’t last in the heat, but they still meant more than any expensive bauble. 

There was going to be a formal dinner that evening with the town’s city leaders at the hotel where she and Kal were staying. They had been assigned a suite with two bedrooms. A door connected the two rooms.

Once the tour was over, they returned to the hotel to change for dinner. Lois had just finished doing her make-up and was still in her bathrobe when Kal knocked and entered the room. He was dressed in black silk pants and a white silk shirt, with a black tuxedo jacket which was still unfastened. He had a bowtie around his neck but hadn’t tied it. 

“I can never get the hang of these things,” he admitted when she asked him about it. 

She laughed softly. “Come here. Let me fix that for you.”

He stood still while she tied the bow, before smoothing the front of his shirt. 

“There, that’s got it,” she said. He started to fiddle with it, and she smacked his hand. “Leave it. It’s fine. And if you complain about having to wear a monkey suit, I’ll send you to your room without any supper.” She added this last in a teasing note, but he made a face. 

“You’re being bossy again,” he replied. 

“You said you liked it when I’m bossy.”

“I knew I was going to regret that,” he said, with a wry grin. 

She chuckled, then realised she was still in her bathrobe. “I have to get my dress.” She started to prod him toward the connecting door, but he stopped, holding out a pair of gold cufflinks. 

“I, uh …” She rolled her eyes. Part of her wondered if he was doing it on purpose. 

“Ugh. Don’t tell me. You need help with the cufflinks too. Are you helpless or just hopeless?”

“I’m not going to answer that.” He bit his lip. “They’re my dad’s. I don’t really … I mean …”

“Guess you don’t have much use for cufflinks when you’re a writer.”

“Yeah, you know, writing is such a solitary thing. I practically live in jeans and t-shirts.”

She grasped his arm and inserted the cufflink. “You just have to make sure this part sticks up, then it slides right in.”

She deliberately kept her gaze on the wrist, aware of the innuendo in what she’d just said. She couldn’t breathe for a second, wondering if he’d caught the same innuendo. 

She risked a glance at him and saw he was gazing at her with an unreadable expression. Then he was kissing her, pulling her into him. Lois felt a dozen different emotions almost all at once, wanting all of him that he had to give, but knowing they had little time for that. 

She laid one hand flat on his chest, pushing him away reluctantly. 

“We can’t,” she said. “We have to go downstairs soon.”

He looked down at her. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I seem to be pushing you into doing something you’re not ready for.” He gave her the impression that he hadn’t been able to help himself. She understood that feeling. His kisses awoke something in her she wasn’t sure she was quite ready for. 

She still had butterflies when she thought of what would happen in three months’ time. 

She shook her head. “No. It’s not that. We really don’t have time.” She crossed the floor to the closet and took the cover off her dress. She looked at him again. “Uh, Kal …” she said, looking toward the connecting door.

“Do you want me to go?” he asked softly. 

Part of her wanted to say no, while another part wanted to say yes. The simple fact was, they were going to be married soon. At some point following the ceremony, he was going to see her naked body anyway. 

Lois had never considered herself shy, but for some inexplicable reason, she was hesitant to let him see her in any state of undress. 

“I can turn my back, if it helps,” he offered. 

She nodded. “Please.”

He did so, facing the connecting door. Lois quickly took off her bathrobe and put the dress on, moving to zip up the back. The last part was a struggle. Normally one of the maids would have helped her dress for whatever formal event she was attending, but she had chosen to forego the maid, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself by including an entourage on tour. 

“Um, could you …” She placed one hand at the neck of her dress to stop it gaping open. “I can’t reach the zip,” she confessed when he turned around. 

He came over and slowly fastened the zip. Lois lifted her long hair up so it wouldn’t get caught.

“Thank you,” she said. 

He smiled. “We still have a few minutes. I wanted to tell you how impressed I was today.” He frowned. “Maybe impressed isn’t the right word. I mean, I know from what Pete was telling me that these tours can be quite draining, but … when you saw that little girl, it just … dare I say it, it felt less like you were doing your duty and more like … I don’t know. I just know that little girl will go home tonight knowing that her favourite person thinks she’s special.”

“She is special,” Lois answered. “And thank you. You’re right. These tours are my dad’s way of connecting with the people and I always thought they were kind of a chore, but …”

She realised after meeting Melissa that it wasn’t just about connecting with the people. It was making a difference in a small way. If that little girl felt someone she admired believed in her, she was more likely to fight to get better. In an equally small way, the child had made a difference to Lois. 

“You know, when I heard what happened to her, I thought about my dad and what he’s going through. I thought he was wrong in not telling me the truth a year ago, but now I realise that it was his way of coping with it. Like if he told me, it would make it … more real, I guess. By not telling me, I guess it gave him something to fight for.”

She knew her father’s fight was only just beginning and there was no guarantee he would get better. She understood now why he’d been so adamant about arranging the marriage. He wanted to make sure she had someone who would take care of her, be there for her when he could no longer be. She loved him more for it. 

They made their way downstairs together. The hotel had arranged for a receiving line, of sorts and she saw there were about one hundred guests lined up. It was more than what she had expected but she supposed some of them had brought along their spouses. 

She was not pleased to notice Lex and his wife waiting in line. Lana looked put out at being made to wait in a line, as if she thought she was better than anyone else because she was married to a government minister. 

Nevertheless, she observed protocol, even if she did greet Lois in a tone that suggested she was sucking on a lemon. 

“Your Highness,” she said, the words coming out half-strangled. “Kal,” she added haughtily. 

Kal, to his credit, was gracious in his reply, when he didn’t have to be. Lois saw that Lex was glaring at Kal. If looks could kill, her fiancé would have dropped dead on the spot.   
She wondered if there had been more to the story Kal had told about their mutual enmity but didn’t want to ruin the evening by pressing him for more information. 

During the dinner, Lois had to give a brief speech to thank their hosts. She stood on the stage, behind the podium, and looked out at the sea of faces. Trembling with nerves, she narrowed in on the one face she wanted to see. Kal smiled in encouragement and her nerves settled.

“Good evening,” she said. “My fiancé and I would like to thank you for your warm welcome in Granville. It was lovely to meet you all here this evening and this afternoon. 

“I undertook this tour at the behest of my father, who has taught me from a young age that even though he is this country’s ruler, he is and always will be a servant of the people, and he continues to set that example. He believes in showing compassion and kindness, no matter whom. 

“Now I want to tell you a story of a little girl I met today. Her name is Melissa. She’s seven years old and is about the bravest little girl I’ve ever seen. Why is she brave? Because she is being treated for cancer.” Her voice caught, but she carried on. “Even though she has only recently had major surgery and is still a very sick little girl, she came to see me on tour. Melissa picked some wildflowers for me. Because she wanted me to have them. This little girl, in spite of her pain, in spite of her illness, was thoughtful enough to pick me flowers.

“That to me, is the most precious gift anyone could ever give me. May we all learn a lesson from such a gift. Thank you.”

Kal stood up with the others as they applauded her. Lois stepped down from the stage and went to him, taking his hand. 

“That was beautiful,” he told her. 

She couldn’t help smiling at the warmth and love in his tone. 

I’m going to marry this man, she thought. For the first time since she’d been told of her future marriage, she felt a sense of excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal is distracted while someone attempts to make waves.

Kal was looking forward to when the evening was over. In Krypton, his parents had often been invited to social events, but they chose not to go to too many. While he had also been invited to them, he preferred to stay out of the limelight.

He knew that was going to change once he and Lois got married, but he would still rather stay home and read or watch a good movie than be forced to smile at people he either barely knew or liked enough to spend even a few minutes with.

Tonight had been special. He’d seen how nervous Lois had been when she’d been addressing the guests, but he’d sent her a smile of encouragement, hoping that would help ease her nerves. He was proud of her for the speech. Especially for her story of the little girl. Everything she had said was true. Being from such prominent families, it was so easy to take everything for granted. That one little act of kindness had reminded her of what was important. 

He stood near the back of the room, watching her as she chatted with the mayor and his husband. She looked beautiful, he thought. His lady in red. The gown was stunning, the colour warming her pale skin, creating a becoming blush in her cheeks. She had put her hair up in a simple chignon, a few loose tendrils framing her face and long neck. For a woman who was a self-confessed ‘tomboy’, when she wore such gowns, she was incredibly beautiful. 

“Well, that was an … interesting speech,” Lana said beside him. “I would have thought she would have had someone write her something better.”

Kal looked at the brunette, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I enjoyed her speech,” he said.

She smirked. “Of course, you would say that. You’re engaged to her.” His former girlfriend frowned. “How is it you can claim to have known her most of your life, yet I never heard a word about her when we were dating?”

“Our families have done business for years. Just because we’re from separate countries doesn’t mean we have had little to do with each other. And frankly, Lana, my relationship with Lois is none of your business.”

She looked affronted. “What on Earth do you see in her? I don’t think she’s anything special. Or is it that you’re just marrying her because she’s a future queen?”

Kal didn’t want to answer that. While Lana had hit fairly close to the mark, there was far more to it. 

“You really want to know, Lana? Because she possesses all the qualities I once imagined I saw in you. Except with you, it was all an illusion.” To his annoyance, he saw Lex had pulled Lois out onto the dance floor. His princess was being gracious in dancing with the bald man, but Kal could tell she really did not want to be there. 

He was angry at Lana for distracting him, giving Lex the chance to step in. He fervently hoped the older man wasn’t telling Lois some lie about him to try to force a wedge between them. He was polite but firm when he spoke. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go dance with my wife-to-be.”

He strode over to the dance floor, dodging the other couples to make his way into the centre, where Lex was holding Lois.

“May I cut in?” he asked.

Knowing he couldn’t refuse without looking rude, or breaking protocol, Lex relinquished his hold. Lois smiled and thanked Lex for the dance, but her smile was fake. When she turned to move smoothly into his arms, her smile was much more genuine. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “Once again you come to my rescue.”

He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. “That’s what I’m here for. One save at a time.”

As they danced, Kal saw Lana with Lex. The couple both looked annoyed, probably at having their plans foiled. A man came up to Lex and spoke with him for a minute or two. When the man turned around, Kal was startled to realise he recognised him. It was the man who had attacked Lois in the nightclub. 

Lex was up to his usual tricks, he thought. He’d always been manipulative in school, trying to involve students in one scheme or another. He clearly hadn’t changed, except now he had higher ambitions. It seemed obvious now that Lex had been behind the kidnap attempt. He wondered what the other man had planned to do to Lois once he had her. Would he have forced her to relinquish her claim to the throne? Or worse, hurt her so badly she would never recover? 

It was late when they got back to their suite. Lois went to her room, saying she wanted to change and for Kal to pour them a nightcap. He took off his suit jacket and his tie before pouring them each a glass of scotch. When Lois came out, she was wearing a fluffy bathrobe and had let her hair down. 

He handed her the glass and watched as she sat down on the sofa. 

“Long day,” he said. 

“Mm.” She sipped her drink, looking thoughtful. “Guess I’m going to have to get used to that.”

“You were wonderful tonight,” he told her. 

“Thanks to you,” she said. “Thank you for supporting me.”

“That’s my job,” he replied quietly. 

She looked up at him with a curious expression. “Is that really all it is? A job?”

He approached her and sat down opposite her. “No. It’s more than that. You know that.”

“Do I?” She sipped her drink again. “Lex said something to me. Something about how I shouldn’t trust you.” She frowned. “What exactly happened between you two? I mean, I know you said he bullied you, but why do you hate him?”

Kal sighed. He fiddled with the glass in his hand, staring down at it as he turned it. He had never told anyone this story, but she deserved to know the truth.

“When I first started at that prep school, Lex ignored me. He was six years older and did the same to any new kid. He considered himself above anyone. Well, one day, I was just walking to a class and I overheard him blackmailing another student. He had apparently caught them stealing answers to an exam. Instead of going to the headmaster, he blackmailed the guy into giving him the answers. He already got good grades, but he wanted better. I think he was abused at home, but I can’t be sure. Anyway, he cooked up some scheme which got the kid expelled.

“I went to the headmaster to tell him what I heard and that nearly got Lex expelled as well, but his father must have offered a generous donation to the school, as he stayed. He must have found out I was the one who reported him as he turned on me. At first, it was just taunting. Saying bad things about my family. Then it escalated.”

He shuddered when he thought of the things Lex had done to him. It had been just normal hazing. At first. Tripping him up here and there. Kal had broken his nose once because he’d fallen face-first onto some flagstones. Yet he couldn’t prove Lex had done it. The older boy had blackmailed several others into being his alibi. 

Kal had done his best to ignore the bullying but that must have enraged the sixteen-year-old enough to ambush him the day he’d returned to school after a week’s break. 

Lois’ expression was one of horror as he related how Lex had begun beating him to a pulp and probably would have killed him if Bruce and Oliver hadn’t intervened. That incident had also been reported to the headmaster, who had suspended Lex for a week. Once again, Lionel had managed to convince the school board to reinstate Lex and they’d fired the headmaster. Jor-El had wanted to instigate criminal proceedings once he had found out what had happened, but even then, Lex’s father had made it all quietly go away. Lex had never faced punishment. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t prove any of it as those records are sealed. Not unless you talk to our old headmaster. But you can talk to Bruce and Oliver. After what happened, they never let me walk around that school alone and they began teaching me self-defence.”

“God, Kal, I’m so sorry.”

“The thing is, I’ve never told anyone just how bad it was. Not even Bruce and Oliver know the full story. I know I’m not the only one he turned on. He supposedly had this friend who tried to walk away when he saw Lex’s true colours. I don’t know what happened to him, but he left the school not long after.”

“Do you think that that’s why he married Lana? Because she’s your ex?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “The thing is, even though I was completely infatuated with her at the time, I realise now we were over long before she married him. I was just too blinded by her to see what kind of person she really was.”

Lana had made her own choices. Maybe Lex was manipulating her just as much as he’d manipulated everyone else in his life. Whether he was abusive toward her was another thing, but Kal had no idea. He could tell her what Lex was really like, but she had to choose to walk away on her own. 

What he’d told Lana earlier was the truth. He’d fallen for the illusion, but Lois was genuine. He’d watched her with the little girl and knew that when she had been sarcastic and prickly, it was just her putting walls up. It wasn’t really who she was. The real Lois was kind and compassionate. And he loved her. Maybe they hadn’t met on such great terms, but he’d fallen hard for her. 

Lois got up from the sofa and put her glass on the bar. “I should get to bed,” she told him. “I need my beauty sleep.”

He stood up, stopping her before she could walk past him on the way to her room, kissing her gently.

“Goodnight, Princess,” he said softly. She looked at him and for the first time, didn’t appear to mind that he’d called her ‘princess’, where before it had appeared to annoy her. 

“Goodnight, Kal.”

He went to bed, but couldn’t sleep, thinking about her. He couldn’t help comparing Lana to her and realising that his ex-girlfriend was coming up short in every department. Kal lay on his back, his arms up on the pillow, head resting on his hands, staring in the darkness. 

He didn’t question his feelings for his princess. She was everything he had never realised he wanted in a life companion. Even if his friends were concerned about the pressures they might face together when she became queen, he felt it was his job to support her, be there for her when she needed a respite from the demands of her role. 

He was surprised when he heard the knock on the connecting door. He glanced at the clock. Two am. 

“Kal?” Lois said softly. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, I’m awake,” he replied.

The door opened and she came in. He sat up in the bed, switching on the bedside lamp.

“Are you all right?” he asked, thinking there was something wrong.

She sighed. “I just couldn’t sleep. Thinking about things.”

She’d taken off the bathrobe and was wearing long cotton pyjama pants with a simple top with shoestring straps. The hotel was air-conditioned but it wasn’t cold. Kal patted the bed next to him, thinking she would be more comfortable if she sat down. She hesitated, but took the invitation, pulling back the bedclothes to get in.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“I kept thinking about that little girl. And my father. I mean, she was just so brave and I … I’m scared, Kal. I don’t want to lose my father.” She frowned. “Is it wrong? To feel this way?”

He hugged her. “No, it’s not wrong. Not at all.” He thought for a few moments. “Sometimes I think that we look at our parents as superheroes, in a way. Like they’re invincible. It’s hard when we have to realise that they’re not actually invincible and they’re not going to be around forever.”

As a child, he’d looked up to his father, but there had been times when Jor-El could lose his temper. He was never violent and would never have done anything to hurt either Kal or his mother, but his temper would still get the best of him and that had resulted in a few arguments between father and son. Lara had told Kal he was very much like his father in that respect. 

Then there had been times when he could have talked to his father about anything. When he was ten, Kal had developed his first crush on a girl. He hadn’t known what to do about those ‘funny feelings’ but his father had sat him down and talked with him honestly about not only girls but all manner of subjects. 

They’d had further discussions since then, but as Kal had matured, the discussions had become more intellectual – about politics or world events rather than trivial things. 

“It’s the same with my dad,” Lois said, snuggling up against him, finally appearing to relax. “It’s not always about the job. Sometimes I’ll read something in the news and we’ll just sit and talk about it. I remember when I was a little girl, even before my grandpa died, I used to ask my father endless questions but he would never lose patience with me. I love that about him.”

She was quiet for a while. Kal kept his arm around her, holding her close. He wondered if she’d gone to sleep, but when she moved restlessly, he knew she hadn’t.

“I don’t want my father to die,” she said in a small voice.

There was nothing he could say. She was hurting and scared and facing something that neither one of them had any control over. The only thing he could do was keep holding her. 

She sniffled and cried a little. Kal remained silent, knowing she just needed to cry out the emotions she’d kept bottled up for over a week. When the sniffles stopped and her breathing became deeper and quieter, he realised she’d fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and gently settled her in the bed before falling asleep beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Kal's wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a bit of a time jump in this chapter as it just felt right. I also only provide brief details of the wedding. Sorry.

Lois was nervous as she entered the suite of their hotel ahead of Kal. Her husband. She felt a tiny fluttering in her stomach and knew it was just the nerves over what was ahead of them. 

The last three months had been a rollercoaster. Between planning the wedding, her father being treated for cancer, and her growing feelings for the man she had married just a few short hours ago, Lois had run the gamut of emotions. 

Kal had been amazing through all of it. He had stayed behind while his parents and his friends had returned to Krypton. Oliver, of course, would only be going back for a few more months. He had proposed to Chloe and she had accepted, but their wedding would have to wait until well after the excitement of Lois’ wedding had died down. Not that Chloe minded. She had gone to Krypton to spend a month with her new fiancé and had returned looking happier than ever. 

The couple had decided together that they would live half the year in Metropolis and the other half of the year in Krypton, since they were both independently wealthy and neither one wanted to leave their families to move permanently to another country. Both sets of parents were equally delighted with the match. Lois had heard Chloe’s parents were very fond of Oliver. 

Even though things had been going well for each family, there had still been some moments which had cast a shadow on them all. 

Lois’ father had been hospitalised for two weeks when the treatment he was on had made him extremely ill and exhausted. The media, once they had been alerted to the situation, had crowded around the hospital like vultures, pestering anyone with even a remote connection to the family for information. 

Kal had been by her side the entire time, protecting her from the questions being fired at her and telling them they had no comment at this time. It was usually Jonathan’s job to field media requests but Lois knew only too well many of them chose not to respect those boundaries. She had been grateful for Kal’s presence at those times.

Lois had had to watch her father growing increasingly frail. Sick from the aggressive treatment, barely able to eat for the constant nausea, he had lost a lot of weight. She had spent a lot of time in Kal’s arms, unable to express her grief in public but relying heavily on him for his support in private. He hadn’t complained at all. He’d just been there for her. 

He hadn’t even commented at all the meetings with the wedding planner her mother had hired to take care of all the arrangements. He’d once mentioned to her that he had once decided when he got married it would be something simple, but even though the pomp and circumstance around their wedding wasn’t his preference, he still went along with it for her sake. 

The ceremony itself had been attended by three hundred people in the Abbey, and thousands of people were lined up in the streets of Metropolis, wishing them both well. Once the news of her father’s illness had reached the media, no one even questioned why the wedding was happening so soon after the engagement. They probably realised she wanted her father to be there, even if he couldn’t walk her down the aisle. Instead, he’d sat in the front pew of the abbey, watching proudly as she walked toward him, accompanied by her mother, Lucy and Chloe. 

Now here they were. The ceremony and reception were done. There would be no proper honeymoon. Not yet. Instead, they had opted for a night in Metropolis’ most luxurious hotel. 

As she sat on the chaise longue and kicked off the high-heeled shoes she had been wearing most of the day, she allowed herself to relax. Kal knelt at her feet, massaging her stockinged feet and she sighed blissfully.

“Ooh, don’t stop,” she said. “My feet are killing me.”

“I could tell,” he replied with a little chuckle. 

“You could not,” she returned. 

“You forget, I know you, princess.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “Suddenly you’re an expert on body language?”

“Yours, yes.” He grinned. “Anyway, I’ve often heard my mom refer to them as torture devices.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

Kal got up. “You know, this suite does have a jacuzzi.”

“But I didn’t pack a bathing suit,” she protested, then blushed hotly as he sent her a look. “Oh. Right.”

“You wouldn’t be going all shy on me now, would you, wife?”

She felt a tingle up her spine, both at the way he looked at her and at the word, ‘wife’. It felt weird, somehow. Then again, they had been married less than a day.   
It was going to take some getting used to. 

It wasn’t that they hadn’t done anything intimate. They had spent quite a few private moments together, just locked in each other’s arms. Lucy had caught them kissing while they were sitting in a quiet spot in the gardens several times. She’d made a disgusted noise and walked away. Lois’ sister might be eighteen, but she was not as mature as Lois. That had been partly because of the way she had been indulged, while Lois had been expected to act like an adult from the moment she’d begun lessons on how to take her father’s place. 

Lois’ feelings for Kal had grown in the past three months, to the point where just kissing him hadn’t been enough. Out of respect for her father, he had never pushed her to do anything more intimate but it had been an increasing source of frustration for both of them as their passion for each other grew. At least, that was how it felt for Lois, who still didn’t know how her new husband felt about her. All she knew was that she had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with him. 

She was unprepared as he scooped her up in his arms.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked, carrying her into the ensuite bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the tub and checked to ensure the water was warm enough.

Lois stared at him. “You planned this?” she asked.

He grinned. “Now, what do you think?”

“Silly question,” she replied. 

Kal took her hands and pulled her to her feet, kissing her before turning her around so her back was to him. Lois stood, trembling, as his hands slid smoothly down her sides. He pressed close behind her, kissing her neck. She felt the pins holding her hair up being pulled out and her long waves fell down her back. 

She started to turn to face him but he stopped her. She again stood quietly as he unzipped her dress. It wasn’t the gown she’d worn for the ceremony but a simple shift she’d chosen for the private reception afterwards. 

Kal slid the cap sleeves down her arms and let the silk fall softly to the floor. Lois’ nerves increased tenfold as he slowly undressed her. She had thought sex was more intimate but realised that being undressed by a man was even more so. Especially with the way he was doing it, his big hands stroking her body as each piece of clothing was removed.   
He continued to caress her, speaking softly to her. He must have sensed how nervous she was, she thought as his words began to reassure her. 

Once she was completely undressed, Kal helped her step into the tub. 

“You just relax there for a minute,” he said, making sure the jets were on. “I’ll be right back.”

Puzzled, she watched him walk out of the bathroom, but decided to just go with it, figuring since he’d planned the hot tub, he must have planned everything else as well. 

He was back in about a minute carrying an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne inside and two crystal goblets. 

“Wow! I never even thought about champagne,” she said. 

He smiled, putting the ice bucket down beside the tub. “You were busy planning everything else, you couldn’t possibly have thought of everything. Jonathan helped me organise this.”

She smiled up at him, watching as he poured the wine into the glasses.

“You really are so thoughtful.”

He shrugged. “I wanted tonight to be special for you. I know the past few months have been stressful. I thought you needed a chance to relax.”

She smiled. “Well, this certainly is very relaxing. Thank you, Kal.”

His grin was sly. “You know, there is room in there for two of us.”

She pretended to consider it. “So, there is,” she replied. “How about that?” She added a sly grin of her own. “You planning on joining me, husband?”

He clearly couldn’t undress fast enough. She could almost swear he had some kind of super-speed as he divested himself of his suit before stepping into the tub. Lois swallowed hard as she looked over his naked body. Dressed, he was extremely good-looking. Naked, he was a God. 

He lowered himself into the water beside her and grabbed the glasses, handing one to her. They clinked in a silent toast. Lois took a sip before setting it down on the floor. As nervous as she was, she didn’t need any kind of stimulant to know she wanted him.

Kal looked at her, then followed her lead, putting his own glass down. She moved easily into his arms, kissing him. 

“There’s no need to rush,” he said softly.

“I’m not rushing,” she told him. “We’ve waited three months. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Me either,” he responded. 

She moaned softly as they began to make love, their bodies coming together in mutual passion. 

Some time later, they made it to the bedroom where they made love again, slept for a few hours then woke to make love once more, the sheets tangled between them. 

Lois lay in his arms, her body damp with perspiration, wondering how she had managed to hold out for three whole months. Kal was a passionate, yet considerate lover, putting her own needs above his. 

She was sore, her muscles aching almost as if she’d had a strenuous workout, but she’d heard enough about sex to know that her first time would feel like that.

“Are you okay?” Kal asked.

“Mmm,” she said. “I’m fine. Tired.” She was so exhausted from the stress of the day that she could barely keep her eyes open.

He continued to stroke her back. “Go to sleep,” he told her. 

She rolled over onto her other side. Kal draped his arm over her body, taking one hand in his. He curled up behind her. Feeling comforted by his warm presence, Lois soon fell asleep. 

She woke the next morning to find he was not beside her. She sat up, frowning, then heard the clink of china. Lois got up, grabbing the towelling robe the hotel had provided and left the bedroom. Kal was taking items from a tray and putting them on the table. He looked up and smiled at her.

“Good morning. I hope you’re hungry. I ordered plenty of bacon and eggs and some croissants.”

She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Mmm, I’m starved,” she said. He kissed her and she murmured a ‘good morning’.

He guided her to the table and took the covers off the dishes. He had certainly ordered a ton of food, she thought, but then again, she was feeling extremely hungry. 

They took their time to savour their breakfast. Lois hadn’t planned on returning to the palace for at least a few more hours. 

Kal looked at her. “So, what did you want to do today?” he asked.

She had thought perhaps they could spend a little time walking around the city. It was something she got to do only very rarely. 

As she began talking about her plans for the day, the phone rang. Kal frowned but picked up the receiver.

“Yes?” he said, listening for a brief moment. He looked up at her. “It’s front desk. For you.”

She took the phone, wondering who was trying to reach her. 

“Hello?”

“Forgive me, your Highness. There is a message from your mother. She did not wish to disturb you but requests that you return to the palace as soon as you are able.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

Knowing her mother wanted her to enjoy her all-too-brief honeymoon with her new husband and not spend time worrying about what was happening at home, Lois realised Ella wouldn’t have asked her to return if it wasn’t important. She just hoped her father was all right.

Her worst fears were realised when she walked into the palace. Her mother and Jonathan were talking quietly, but both looked up as she entered. 

“Mother?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Ella crumpled and Lois knew it was bad. She hugged her mother and looked at Jonathan. 

“I’m so sorry, your Highness,” he said. “Your father collapsed very early this morning. We didn’t want to disturb you, but …”

“I would have insisted anyway,” she told him. “Where is he?”

“He’s at St Francis. In the private wing. The doctors … the doctors say it’s only a matter of time.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois stays by her father's bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death

Kal watched as his wife sat by her father’s bedside, holding his hand. Sam was asleep, but it was clearly not a restful sleep. He was in a lot of pain.

They’d been surrounded by the press the moment Lois had stepped out of the car to enter the hospital. Thankfully, the hospital itself was very strict on not allowing any members of the press into the building. Not that that stopped them, Kal thought. Jonathan had told him of an incident where a cousin had been in the hospital to give birth and a paparazzo had managed to sneak in. They’d snapped off a few photographs of the woman in labour but security had grabbed him and he’d been arrested. 

They’d informed the local press that the consequences would be dire if anyone else tried to breach security. 

Kal put a hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

“Do you need anything, sweetheart?” he asked.

She shook her head, too lost in her grief to reply.

“I was going to get some coffee,” he told her gently. “Shall I bring you a cup?”

She turned to look at him and offered a small smile. She nodded. “Thank you,” she mouthed, touching his hand briefly. 

He left the room quietly and closed the door behind him. Jonathan was standing outside.

“How is she?” Jonathan asked.

“Barely keeping it together,” Kal told him.

She’d been at her father’s bedside for several hours, refusing to leave him. Kal had been told that Ella and Lucy had spent most of the night at the hospital and had been sent home to rest. He had no doubt they would be back as soon as they were up to it. 

“I’m sorry,” Jonathan said.

“For what?”

“This isn’t the easiest way to start a marriage.”

Kal shook his head. As bad as the situation was, he regarded it as just one of those things that couldn’t be helped. He had heard of a couple who had planned to marry but the woman had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. They’d decided to marry anyway, and the wife had passed away within days of the wedding. As horrible as it was, Kal realised that the woman had died knowing that she had taken a chance at happiness. 

In his few conversations with his father-in-law, he’d realised that all the man wanted was to see his daughter happy and taken care of. As much as he’d disliked the situation which had brought about the marriage arrangement, he’d delighted in the way Lois had blossomed through their developing romance. 

Kal had admitted to the older man in one of their chats that he was in love with Lois. The look on the king’s face told him that the man was indeed very happy at this news. 

As he went to find some decent coffee, he spotted Lionel Luthor talking to one of the nurses at the end of the hall. Kal rolled his eyes, seeing Lex and Lana also standing beside the bearded man. The Prime Minister saw Kal and smiled at him. Anyone else would have been taken in at the apparent sympathy, but he wasn’t fooled.

“Kal. Such dreadful news,” Lionel said, his tone supercilious. “I’m sorry this came at what should have been a happy time for both you and Her Highness.”

Kal nodded, acknowledging the other man’s attempt at sympathy. “Thank you, Prime Minister. Unfortunately, these things happen sometimes. I’ll be sure to extend your regards to my wife.” He started past the other man but was blocked by the younger couple. “Excuse me. We’ve been here since late this morning and my wife needs coffee.” He made sure to emphasise the ‘wife’ to make it clear he wasn’t interested in whatever machinations Lex or Lana were planning. 

To their credit, they remained silent. 

“Of course, of course,” Lionel said, falling into step beside him. “Although, now that the king is, shall we say, permanently indisposed, the duty falls on your lovely wife to step into his shoes.”

Kal avoided the man’s gaze to stop himself from calling the older man out on his insensitivity. What he really wanted to do was berate the elder statesman. Lois’ father was dying. She should at least have some time to grieve before being expected to ‘step into his shoes’. 

He knew protocol wouldn’t allow her to grieve for long. Yet, while they were a family determined to serve their country, they were also a loving one. Sam’s illness had hit them all hard. 

“I appreciate the concern, sir, but my wife hardly needs reminding of her duty.”

He walked away before he could lose his temper. 

“Kal?”

Oliver and Chloe stood at the end of the hallway. Chloe looked as if she had been crying.

“We just got the news,” Oliver said quietly. “How are you all holding up?”

“As best we can,” he replied. “Chloe, I’m so sorry.”

She hugged him. “Me too. How is Lois?”

“Not so good. She’s with her father in his room. I was just going to get some coffee.”

Chloe shook her head. “We’ll go get the coffees,” she said. “You need to be with Lois.”

He nodded. “All right.” He told her what to get and waited, watching as the couple turned and left for the coffee shop. 

He returned to his father-in-law’s room. Sam was awake and talking with Lois, who was clearly trying not to cry. 

“Please don’t cry, sweetheart,” he said. “I’m just glad to see you happy. You are, aren’t you?” he added with a slight frown.

“Yes, Papa, I’m very happy.” She turned and looked at Kal with a tearful smile. He squeezed her shoulder gently.

“We both are, sir,” he told the dying man. 

“That’s … that’s good. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Lois.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too.” He seemed to gather some strength a little as he looked at Kal. “You know, I remember the first time you and Lois set eyes on each other. You were both six and it was one of my mother’s garden parties. Lois was wearing some frilly dress.” His grin took an effort but he managed. “You always hated those dresses. I used to call you my little soldier. That afternoon, you were playing with Jimmy, running around, being scolded by your mother for not acting like a little lady. I used to tell Ella, ‘leave her be’. Your mother used to get so annoyed.” 

He again looked at Kal. “Your parents had come for a visit. I believe your father and I were involved in some kind of military business. I think perhaps your father’s company was supplying some ordinance. I don’t really remember. We were at the party. Ella was always strict about making sure I came along to be sociable. And there you were, the three of you, arguing about who had tagged who and you and Jimmy began rolling on the ground. You both got in a few licks for good measure.”

Lois choked a little. Kal wasn’t sure if it was laughter or tears.

“Ella yelled at you two, telling you to ‘stop that right now’ and your father and I had to break it up. Jor-El was ready to pull your pants down and whack your butt but I talked him out of it. And all the guests were laughing. Well, of course, that just set the three of you off, thinking you’d provided us all with a good afternoon’s entertainment.”

Kal couldn’t help laughing at the smile on the older man’s face. He had the feeling that it was because of his father’s friendship with the king that the arrangement had been made. He wondered if the two men had seen something that day between Lois and himself. They would never really know. 

The days passed into weeks and his father-in-law seemed to be hanging on. When Lois wasn’t spending all her time at the hospital, she was doing her best to fill in for her father, with the help of Jonathan and her mother – when Ella was able. Lois’ mother was beside herself with grief. 

Kal had moved into Lois’ room, but they hadn’t made love since that first night. He was willing to give her time, knowing she needed to come to terms with the fact her father was dying but she appeared to be avoiding any kind of intimacy with him. While she seemed grateful for his support, the walls that had started to come down after that night in the club were back up. 

Needing to address the issue, he tried talking to her about it one night. It had resulted in an argument in which she’d accused him of putting his needs before hers.

“My father is dying, Kal-El!” she practically shouted at him. “And all you can think about is what you want.”

She rarely used his full name unless she was hurt or angry. It was the same with him. He rarely used ‘princess’ unless he was either teasing her or just as angry. He grasped her left hand and ran his thumb over the rings he had given her.

“You are my wife!” he told her. “And you’re shutting me out.”

“I’m not shutting you out,” she returned. “Don’t you get it?”

“You think I’m not hurting as well?” he asked. 

“It’s not your father who is lying in a hospital bed!” Well, that really hurt. He stared at her, barely able to control the desire to hit back at her as much as she had hit him. 

“Are you suggesting I have no right to grieve? I respect that man as much as I respect my own father. Don’t tell me what I’m supposed to feel, Princess!”

He knew he had to walk away before he said something even more hurtful. He understood how she was feeling, but she needed to understand that they were married and when she hurt, he hurt. He couldn’t stand to see her in so much pain but pushing him away was not the answer. 

He decided to sleep in his old room that night but ended up tossing and turning, going over everything that had been said between them. He was exhausted when he went downstairs to breakfast the next morning. Lois wasn’t much better. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked completely washed-out. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You’re right. I’ve been pushing you away. It’s just …”

“Been difficult. I know.” He took her hand. “We need to get past this,” he said. “Not just for our own sake, but for your father’s.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I just can’t stand seeing him so frail.”

He moved his chair closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m here. I will always be here, Lois. I care about you. And your father. I meant what I said last night. I’m hurting too.”

She shook her head. “I had no right to say what I said. He loves you too, you know.”

The argument seemed to settle things between them. Lois had apparently realised that she had shut him out. In the following days, she did her best to open up to him more. 

As the cancer took over her father’s body, Sam began to lose any sense of lucidity. He was in and out of consciousness. Only his eyes showed any awareness of his family in the room. In the early hours of a December morning, he slipped away, his wife and daughters by his side. 

Kal continued to support his wife through the few days her father’s body lay in state in the cathedral. Thousands of people left flowers, mourning the loss of their king, sending messages to the family telling them how deeply sorry they were. 

There was standing room only in the cathedral during the memorial service. Lois clutched her husband’s hand as he walked with her, watching as she laid flowers on the coffin. She pressed a kiss on her fingers and touched them to the wood. 

“Goodbye, Papa,” she whispered through her tears. 

She came to him that night. It was the first time they had made love in weeks and she channelled all her emotions into passion. It was also the first time she had taken the initiative. 

She lay on top of him, panting, looking down at him. 

“I love you,” she said. He gazed up at her with a loving look.

“I love you too,” he replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois settles into her new role

Lois had relied heavily on Jonathan and her mother to help her in the first few weeks of her new job. Being called ‘Your Majesty’ took some getting used to but after a couple of months, she felt she had started to get the hang of things. 

Life slowly got back to normal, or as normal as it could possibly be under the circumstances. A magazine editor decided they wanted to do a cover story on the new queen, although Lois hadn’t been officially crowned and wouldn’t until her coronation in August. She had wanted to refuse to do the cover, but Kal had convinced her that it would help the people get to know her a little better. He’d made sure to look over the article before it went to print so he could check for any errors or inconsistencies. The article had actually turned out well.

Her relationship with Kal was growing in leaps and bounds. While he understood she had her duties to perform, he often emphasised the need for them to spend some time together and she knew he was right. They had been married five months and there was always a period of adjustment. The emotional upheaval of her father’s death had caused a few minor bumps along the way, but she hoped they were past that. 

Given that, she had set aside two evenings a week where they would go out on a date. Granted, they needed extra security on those evenings, but they still managed to go somewhere they were not mobbed by well-wishers or well-meaning ‘fans’ eager to get a glimpse of their new queen. 

Sometimes, they would go to the theatre, or to a ballet performance. The royal family had always been a patron of the arts and it was part of her duty. Nonetheless, they took advantage of those events to spend some quality time together. 

When they weren’t attending social events, they would go out in casual wear and just act like a normal couple. Occasionally, they would go dancing at the nightclub where Kal had saved her from that awful man, or they would go for an evening stroll along the Riverwalk, just enjoying each other’s company. No one even noticed them, or if they did, they chose not to accost them. 

Those were always the best dates, Lois thought. 

The day before, Lois had had to give a speech at the opening of a new exhibition at the Metropolis Museum. It had been dedicated to her father who many people had felt had brought the monarchy into the modern era. He’d chosen to be more approachable, not just to the aristocracy but to the general populace.

Lois had taken that lesson and followed it, even improved on it a little. When the museum curator had asked if she would like to invite any special guests, she had asked if Melissa and her mother could come along. The little girl was not only getting better, the doctors were extremely optimistic about her chances of being cancer-free. 

Melissa and her mother Joanne were staying as guests of the palace. Jimmy had taken them out for a tour of the city as Lois had to work preparing for a meeting with the Prime Minister the next day, although she would have much rather be spending the afternoon with the little girl and her mother, whose husband had left her when Melissa was two. 

She was taking notes at her desk when she heard a squeaking sound. She looked up to find her husband had sneaked in while she was absorbed and was sitting opposite her, swinging the seat around. She frowned at him and he smiled at her mischievously.

“Is this bothering you?” he asked, pretending innocence.

“The chair, or you in it?” she responded snarkily. She tried to go back to her notes, but he continued to play around with the chair, distracting her. “Honey, I really have to get this done,” she told him.

He leaned forward and looked up at her with a smile.

“I just wanted you to know, I was very proud of you yesterday. You really learned a lot from your father.”

She nodded. “Thank you. Is that really what you came in for?”

“That, and I wanted to tell you that I’m going to meet Oliver at the club for lunch. That’s if you don’t mind.”

Lois shrugged. “Mind? Why would I mind about you two going to a club so you can gossip about your wives?” Oliver and Chloe had chosen to have a quiet wedding a month earlier, out of respect for Lois. It had still been too soon after her father's death for anything more elaborate. 

He chuckled. “Is that really all you think we do? Gossip about you? Besides, men don’t gossip. We wax philosophical. We debate the issues of the day.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “In other words … gossip.”

“Call it what you like, dear,” he said. “Anyway, I doubt I’ll be back late. Oliver’s taking Chloe out for dinner.”

“Don’t forget, Melissa and her mom are here for dinner. So that gives you twice the reason to make sure you’re back early.”

“Yes, dear,” he said. He got up from the chair and came around the side of the desk to kiss her. “See you later. And don’t work too hard.” He went to the door then looked at her. “I wasn’t kidding about that.”

“I have to be prepared for my meeting tomorrow,” she said. “You know what Lionel is like.”

He made a face. “Yeah, I do. You’re right. You have to be on your toes with him.”

She returned to studying the papers, working until the shadows lengthened. When Jonathan came in to tell her dinner was almost ready, she frowned at him, having forgotten the time. It had started to grow dark in the room. He leaned over to switch on the desk lamp.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you that you will hurt your eyes trying to read in the dark?” he asked.

“I thought that was an old wives’ tale,” she returned. She stretched, suddenly realising her back was aching from sitting in the same position for hours. “Is it really that late?”

He nodded. “Dinner will be in half an hour.”

“Is Kal back yet?” she asked. 

“I assume so,” the blond man replied. “Did you want me to go check?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ll just go up to our room and change for dinner.”

She left the office and walked up the hallway, intending to go up the stairs to her room. She heard voices coming from the suite of rooms Kal used when he was entertaining. Kal was in conversation with a woman. 

Wondering who her husband was entertaining at this late hour, she opened the door. And froze. Kal was kissing Lana Luthor. Horrified, Lois hurriedly closed the door and ran up the stairs. She closed the door to her room and leaned against the door, her mind reeling. 

As much as she wanted to pretend she had just hallucinated it, she knew she hadn’t. Was he cheating on her?

She tried her best not to show anything was wrong all through dinner but Kal kept shooting her odd looks anyway. Thankfully, their guests didn’t appear to notice anything amiss.   
When they went to bed, Lois turned away from her husband. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You were awfully quiet through dinner.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired.”

“Are you sure?”

She looked at him. “I’m sure. You know how exhausting it is preparing for meetings with the Prime Minister. I’m sorry. I’m just not up to much tonight.”

He seemed to let it slide, leaving her to roll onto her side to sleep. She didn’t sleep a wink. 

Her meeting the next day with Lionel went as well as she had expected. While he had listened to her father and was prepared to take any advice, he tended to treat her as if she didn’t have a single brain in her head. Despite the fact that she had proved him wrong on several occasions. She had shown him she knew the country’s constitution better than him, but he always seemed to take it the wrong way. 

After their hour’s discussion on everything from politics to the latest victory by the Metropolis Sharks football team, Lionel left. Lois felt drained, wishing she could just go up to bed and catch up on sleep. 

She spent the rest of the day with Melissa and Joanne. The little girl was fascinated with her job and Lois took considerable time to show her everything involved in her daily duties. The little family made preparations to leave late that afternoon on the train back to Granville. Joanne spoke to her for a few minutes while Melissa was saying goodbye to Lucy and Ella and told her how grateful she was that Lois had invited them to stay and that Melissa talked nonstop about her ‘friend’. 

“You’re going to be a wonderful mother, some day,” Joanne said. 

“Thank you,” she replied. 

Kal kept shooting her worried looks during dinner and even as they relaxed that evening in front of the television. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” he said. “Are you all right?”

“I just didn’t sleep well last night,” she told him.

“I know. You were very restless.” He offered to order her a hot milk drink with nutmeg suggesting it might help relax her. 

While she did manage to get some sleep that night, she still felt on edge. Kal was attentive as he always was, running a bath for her and making sure she was relaxed. 

She was unprepared for a visitor the next day. Jonathan entered the room telling her Lex had come to see her and that it was extremely important.

Wanting to avoid the machinations of her distant cousin, Lois tried to think of an excuse. Unfortunately, one wasn’t forthcoming. Reluctantly, she agreed to see him. 

Lex’s tone was supercilious as he spoke. “Your Majesty, I apologise for coming without an appointment but I felt I should come to you. I have a very grave matter I need to discuss with you.”

“What is it?” she asked. 

“I believe my wife is cheating on me. With your husband. I have evidence.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “What evidence is this?” she asked. 

He appeared reluctant but handed over a thumb drive. “Photographs,” he said. “I’m sorry,” he added as she loaded the photographs on the laptop in front of her. “I know you care for him.”

She stared at the photos as they came up on the screen. It was Kal all right, with Lana. The pair seemed very cosy. 

She knew how damaging it could be. Especially if the truth about how they had come to meet came out. She could be forced to step down, even before she was officially crowned.   
Lex left, telling her she could keep the thumb drive. She had no doubt he had copies. She continued to stare at the photographs, wondering how she could have been so foolish. Kal had assured her that he and Lana had been long over before his parents had agreed to the marriage, yet the evidence was right there in front of her. 

It didn’t make sense. The past several months, Kal had seemed so happy in the marriage. Surely she would have noticed if he’d been at all unhappy. Surely there would have been a sign that he was cheating on her. She knew one of the first signs of a cheating spouse was a change in behaviour, but that hadn’t happened at all. 

She knew there was only one thing to do. She rang for Jonathan.

“Could you ask Kal to come in here, please?” she said.

He frowned at her but said nothing, immediately going out to look for her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal doesn't know what to make of Lois' reaction.

Kal was concerned when Jonathan told him Lois wanted to see him, saying she looked a little upset. He had heard from the older man that Lex had been to the palace and wondered if the other man had done something or said something. 

He wasn’t prepared for the shattered look on his wife’s face. 

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” he said. “Did Lex upset you?”

“In a way,” she replied quietly. “Will you come and look at this, please?”

He crossed to the desk and looked at the screen of the laptop once she’d turned it around to face him. There were photographs of him with Lana. 

“Where did these come from?” he asked, trying to remain calm in spite of the anger growing inside him.

“Lex.”

“How did he get them?”

“He said he had a private investigator following his wife. You seem awfully calm about this.”

“Believe me, I’m about as far from calm as I could be.”

“Is it true?” 

“Is what true?” he asked, although it was fairly obvious what she was referring to. The photographs looked convincing implying that he was cheating on her with Lana. “Do you really think I would cheat on you? With Lana?”

“Well, she is your ex-girlfriend.”

“Who happens to be married to the one man who would be eligible for the throne should you be forced to step down. Don’t you see what they’re doing?”

“Are you saying these photos are faked?” she asked. “And I suppose you kissing Lana in your room the other day was fake too?”

He frowned at her. “What?”

“I saw you, Kal. With her. You were kissing her.”

That explained her odd behaviour, he thought. From the sounds of things, she had walked away before she’d seen what happened next.

“Well, if you’d stayed long enough, you would have seen me pushing her away. I didn’t kiss her, Lois. She kissed me. I wanted no part of it.”

“That isn’t what it looked like to me!”

He had no idea what to do or say. Lois was clearly not willing to listen to the truth and in the mood she was in, nothing he could say would ever convince her as to what really happened. He knew it was partly his fault that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. He should have told her Lana had come to see him, but he'd just wanted to forget it had happened.

Lana had called him while he had been out with Oliver, saying she needed his help. He had told her to come to the palace and he would allow her ten minutes to say whatever she had to say but then she had to leave. 

She had been waiting for him on his return. Pete had let her into the study giving Kal a questioning look. He shrugged, keeping his distance from the woman. 

“Thank you for seeing me, Kal,” Lana said. 

“What did you want, Lana?”

“I need to get away from Lex,” she replied. She looked down at her feet. “God, I’m so ashamed. I thought … when I married him, I … He promised me he was a changed man and I thought he loved me. I was so wrong. So, so wrong.”

Kal had the feeling she was trying to play on his sympathies. As manipulative as Lex was, he thought she was just as manipulative. 

“What do you want from me, Lana?” he said, crossing his arms and frowning at her. 

“I need you to help me get away from him.” She looked up at him with a doe-eyed gaze. Those eyes had once been able to persuade him to do anything for her. Not now. “I don’t have any money. I have nowhere else to go.”

“You can’t stay here,” he said. “I’m sorry, Lana, but Lois wouldn’t like it.” Neither would I, he added silently. 

She stared at him incredulously. “You’d leave me out on the streets?”

He felt guilty, when he knew he shouldn’t. There were plenty of other avenues she could try. He owed her nothing. 

“Look, I can give you some money if you need to find a place to stay, but that’s all I can do. I’m sorry,” he said again. 

She threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Kal. You’re the only one who ever cared about me.” He tried to pull away but she wouldn’t let go. The next thing he knew she was kissing him. 

He pushed her away. “What the hell? Lana, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but …”

“Don’t you love me?”

He looked evenly at her. “No, Lana. I don’t. In fact I don’t think I ever loved you. Lois is the woman I love.”

Lana snorted. “Her? The only thing you love about her is the fact that she’s the queen. Well, that won’t last long. Mark my words. Not once people hear what I’ve got to say.”

“Get out, Lana,” he hissed. 

Lana had left but not without aiming more insults his way, implying he had never been good enough for her and Lois must have been desperate to have married him. 

Kal stood silently in front of his wife as she went on to yell at him about how bad it could look and how if people knew that their parents had arranged the marriage, it could look extremely bad for the family. 

He huffed in annoyance. 

“Lois, it doesn’t matter how it came to be. I love you, damn it and I am not cheating on you with Lana.”

“Then how do you explain those?” she said, gesturing at the computer. 

“I can’t. I don’t know how Lex got those photos but I was never with Lana.”

“How am I supposed to believe that you really love me? I mean, didn’t you say the same thing to Lana?”

“I was an immature teenager,” he replied. “What I thought was love with her was just an infatuation. You’re the only woman I’ve ever loved!”

“Why don’t I believe you?” she repeated, appearing near tears.

“You can believe what you want, Lois.” He walked to the door.

“You’re not going to walk out on me,” she raged.

“Well, there’s no point in staying!” he returned. “You’ve already made up your mind.”

Kal decided to take one of the cars and drive to Chloe and Oliver’s place in Smallville. He figured it would give them both a chance to cool down. Maybe when Lois calmed down she would be able to see things more rationally. 

His best friend was sympathetic. Chloe poured them all coffees as he told them what had happened. 

“It sounds pretty convincing,” Chloe said. “I can’t blame Lois for thinking that way.”

He stared at her incredulously. “You believe that garbage?”

“No, I don’t. All I’m saying is, the evidence is pretty damning. It sounds to me like Lana and Lex have cooked something up to cause friction between you two.”

Oliver looked at her. “Well, yeah, honey, that much is obvious. As is why. Lex wants the throne.”

“Lois is right about one thing,” Chloe said. “It is pretty damaging. A scandal like this could upset things, cause some kind of constitutional crisis. I remember reading about something that happened about eighty years ago. It wasn’t here, it was in another country.”

“What happened?” Kal asked. 

“The newly-crowned king was having an affair with a twice-divorced woman. I mean, he wasn’t married, but the church didn’t see it that way. Anyway, the upshot of it was, both her ex-husbands were still living at the time and the church was very strict on purity. If she’d been widowed, it would have been a completely different story.”

“But Lana and I were never married,” he pointed out.

“No, but what I’m getting at is Lois’ father was very strict about obeying the laws of the church, especially when it came to marriage. We all know how you and Lois feel about each other. I mean, even I spotted it the night your engagement was announced. You two couldn’t take your eyes off each other. However, if Lex were to reveal the truth about how you guys met, it could look very bad.”

Oliver nodded. “That’s true.”

“So, what do I do?”

Chloe chewed on her lip. “If we could get hold of those photos …”

Oliver looked at her. “You want to prove they’re faked?”

“It’s the only way,” she said. “No doubt Lex has something else up his sleeve. If we can find someone who can actually provide that evidence, then we can stop him in his tracks.”

Kal was hopeful as he looked at his friend. “What about that photographer friend of yours?”

Oliver nodded. “Victor? Yeah. I’ll go call him right now.”

There was a knock on the door and Chloe got up to answer it. She returned a few moments later. Behind her was Lois. Pete and Jimmy were with her. 

Lois ran into his arms, kissing him as if her life depended on it. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry. I believed Lex when I shouldn’t have.”

He stared at her. “How did you … what happened?”

He couldn’t understand the sudden turnaround. 

“Pete heard you talking with Lana,” she explained, looking at Pete, who nodded, telling him that he’d related the entire conversation.

Pete had not only heard it, but he’d seen Lana throw herself at him and him pushing her away. When he’d realised what had happened, he’d made sure the security team had recorded everything on the cameras Kal had insisted be installed for the family’s safety. 

What they had also recorded had been interesting. In spite of Lana’s assurances that she was leaving her husband, the very man had been waiting for her in the palace courtyard. While they hadn’t been able to record the conversation between the two Luthors, one of the guards, who could lip-read, had managed to pick up enough to realise that the couple were scheming something. Lex had said something about ‘phase two’.

Oliver returned, saying he’d spoken to Victor who had promised to take a look at the photographs. Lois looked at Kal.

“You really think he can prove the photos are faked?”

“Oliver’s known Victor for a few years. What he knows about photography would fill at least a couple of books’ worth.”

“And more,” Oliver replied. 

Lois sighed. “I should have known it was another of Lex’s grand schemes. He was always scheming something when we were kids.”

“He’s smart, I’ll give him that,” Chloe put in. “But even the smart ones slip up now and then.”

Knowing there was little they could do until Lex made his move, Kal drove Lois home to the palace. Wanting to avoid questions by her mother and sister, they went up to their suite. 

Lois sat on the chaise longue. 

“I still feel like an idiot,” she said.

He sat beside her. “Don’t. Lex is a bully and a master manipulator. He knows how to play on insecurities.”

“And I let him.”

“He can be convincing,” Kal said, remembering many times during their school years when he’d tried to tell others what Lex was like only for the older boy to have pleaded innocence, and got away with it. 

He turned to his wife. “Lois, I love you. And I would never cheat on you.”

“Lana?” she asked. He knew what she was asking.

“I saw her true colours a long time ago,” he said. “Long before you and I got together.”

He kissed her, pulling her into his arms. She responded, the kiss growing more passionate. Kal rose from the chaise longue, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. 

They made love, like they’d done many times before but this time it was as if there were no barriers between them. There was no throne, no scandal. They were just a couple in love. Nothing and no one could ever tear them apart. 

Lois lay in his embrace, her back to him. He held her securely in his arms, pressing kisses to her neck. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked softly.

“Us.” She turned her head to look at him. “When did you know? I mean, was it right away?”

“Honestly? I always thought you were attractive, but when we met the day my parents and I came to Metropolis, I didn’t know how it was going to work.”

“Mmm. I guess I was a bit stuck-up,” she said.

“When that guy attacked you in the club, you were so scared, but you looked at me with so much trust I realised that the attitude was just a defence mechanism. I think I was falling even then, but it wasn’t until I watched you with Melissa that I knew.”

“Knew what?” she asked quietly.

“That you had an amazing heart. I’m not sure I believe in love at first sight. I think you can be attracted to someone, but love happens once you truly know a person. That’s what I felt that day. I’d seen glimpses here and there, but that day, I saw who you really were. And I liked it.”

She turned in his arms. “Oh, Kal,” she said with a sigh. 

He kissed her. “Love me?” she said.

“Always, my darling. Always.”

They made love again, falling asleep in each other’s arms, only waking when they realised how hungry they were. They hadn’t eaten dinner. 

Lois called down to the kitchen to ask the staff for something for them to eat.

“I know it’s late,” she said on the phone, “but could you possibly send up something? Enough for me and Kal?”

Kal grinned, knowing that brief statement would be enough to have tongues wagging. Lois hung up and started to get out of bed, grabbing her robe. Despite all they had done in the past few hours, she still wanted to preserve her modesty. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“To the bathroom,” she replied. “I’ll be back.” She leaned over the bed and kissed him. “Hold that thought, my love.”

She returned to the bed a few minutes later where Kal wrapped himself around her, determined to show her just how much he loved her. They were in the middle of a heavy make-out session when the maid came in with the tray. 

The woman almost dropped the laden tray in astonishment. Kal saw her gaze take in the clothes strewn on the floor and the two of them naked in the bed.

“Oh.”

“Just leave the tray on the table please,” Kal told her. 

She curtseyed, doing as she was told before running out of the room. Lois laughed.

“I think we just created a scandal all of our own,” she said. 

“Imagine the headlines,” Kal told her, chuckling. “Her Majesty the Queen has one hell of a sexy butt.” He lightly smacked her bare bottom, squeezing her butt cheek.

Lois smacked his shoulder. “Oh, stop it. You tease.”

“Who? Me?”

They spent the rest of the evening and all the next day in their room, only resurfacing for breakfast the day after. Lucy looked up at them, smirking.

“Well, if it isn’t the Energizer Bunnies,” she quipped. 

Lois shot her sister a look. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, sitting down at the head of the table. Kal shot her a grin. She blushed. 

“You two just keep going and going and going …” Lucy returned. “It’s all over the palace. How the maid saw you two in flagrante.”

“You make it sound like we were doing something wrong,” Lois remarked. 

Kal smirked at his sister-in-law. “God forbid a married couple should act like one,” he replied, taking his wife’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to her fingers. 

Lois looked lovingly into his eyes. 

Lucy snorted. “Ugh, do you have to do that at the breakfast table?” she complained. “It’s sickening.”

“It’s wonderful,” Ella replied, entering the room to join them at the table. She beamed at them. “I’m sure your father would have thought so too, if he were here.”

Lois looked at her mother and nodded. “He would be so happy,” she said. 

“You’re right,” Kal told her. “I promised him I would take care of you.”

“And you do,” she said, giving him a quick kiss.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later

**ROYAL MARRIAGE ON THE ROCKS? NOT IN THIS LIFETIME**

_It appears rumours that the royal marriage was on the rocks a few months ago are well and truly unfounded._

_Queen Lois and her husband Kal have been seen at several functions over the past few months looking as happy as ever and our spies in the palace tell us that not only is the marriage very strong, but from the sounds of things, very passionate._

_As you recall, some months ago, information crossed the desk of this reporter suggesting the royal consort was stepping out on Her Majesty with a former flame._

_Our sources tell us that not only was this a set-up designed by the now ex-Mrs Luthor and her former husband to hit back at her old flame but also to hurt the woman he told her he truly loved._

_Photos published in tabloids which showed Kal-El with Mr Luthor’s former wife were proved to be photoshopped fakes, paid for by the couple._

_The ex-minister was booted from Parliament when his machinations were revealed as a plot to oust Her Majesty from the throne and take her place._

_As for Her Majesty, she has recently been spotted with her husband browsing local baby boutiques._

_A palace spokesman claimed our beloved ruler was merely shopping for a baby shower for her cousin, who is due to have her first child within the next month, but an impeccable source tells me the Queen’s Consort was suddenly very protective of his wife’s stomach._

_Should we expect an announcement on a royal heir soon?_

_Stay tuned._

Lois laughed and put down the newspaper, the page with the gossip column face up.

“Honestly, it’s like every month she has me barefoot and pregnant.” She shifted her bare foot. “Honey, that tickles.”

Kal resumed kissing her foot. “I know. Why do you think I do it?”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “Evil. Just plain evil!”

“You love it,” he replied, moving up the bed to lovingly caress the small bump on her abdomen.

They hadn’t made the announcement yet and only close family even knew she was pregnant. As far as Lois was concerned, it was no one’s business but theirs.

Kal was not only thrilled he was going to be a father, but that made him twice as protective of his wife. Lois would roll her eyes at him but put up with his over-protectiveness, knowing he only did it because he loved her.

“Admit it,” he said.

“Never!” she returned.

He hovered over her; his lips close to hers. “Is that your final word, my Queen?”

“Kiss me and find out,” she teased, sinking down in the bed, pulling him down with her.


End file.
